YuGiOh! Alexa added!
by TCGgirl124
Summary: Alexa, a human, goes to Cartoon World to meet Yugi and co! However, she is unwelcomed, and on a time limit. Will she stay, stopping humans time, are decide to go, leaving the only friends she has? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Humanization and Animation

TCGgirl124-Ok, now just so you know, I don't own YuGiOh, or anything else I say I don't own. I do own Alexa; she's mine, as well as anything I say I own. Now that we got that out of the way, let's do the story. And just so you know, this is my first story, so please r&r and tell me how it is! Also, I base my story from the YuGiOh show, which I don't own, so for those of you that don't know Teã is Anzu, Joey is Jonouchi(I forget how to spell it), Tristan is Honda, and that's about it. Oh yeah, my little friend Yugi is here, and him and me will pop in every now and again to say stuff, anything inside the lines isn't the story. Well, here's the story!

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

It was Alexa's 13th birthday, and everything had been going great. She got almost everything she wanted, except for one thing. She wanted to meet Yugi Motou, as well as the spirit of his puzzle, and just about the whole cast on YuGiOh. However, as much as she was obsessed with it, which was obvious since she hadn't missed an episode, had tons of cards, no one could beat her at Dueling, she had posters and even a pillowcase all with YuGiOh! She went to bed, that day and looked at the full moon. She had a strange feeling like she had one gift left un-opened, and although all of her family had already sent or given her presents, she was right. She fell asleep quickly, and at about around midnight she had a dream that would forever change her life, that is, if you can call it a dream…It started when Shadi, the keeper of the millennium items, came into view.

Shadi- Is it not true your dream is to meet Yugi?

Since she was half asleep Alexa didn't second think to answer truthfully.

Alexa- Uh, yeah! It has been since, like, forever!

She said it as if everyone already knew this.

Shadi- Well then, would you agree to go to CW?

(OK, I know CW and what it means is really lame, but give me a break!and break me up a piece of that Kit Kat bar) he asked suspiciously.

Alexa-What's CW?

Shadi-Cartoon World, even though it's more of a universe, as each cartoon has its own solar system.

Alexa eagerly agreed -Really? Could I? That would be awe-

She got interrupted by Shadi who added the slight catches.

Shadi-You will only have one day, and by the end of that a portal will appear. At that time you will have 5 minutes to decide if you will return or stay, for at the end of that time the portal will disappear.

Alexa, who was about to say "I don't care, let me go anyway!" Was interrupted again by Shadi saying "Also, you will appear human, and not animated, but as time goes on you will slowly turn cartoon, and by the time the portal comes you will be that way completely! But, when, and if, you return here, humanization is quicker, and you shall be restored to normal. No time shall pass if you choose to go and stay, ever again, bear that in mind as well. Now, do you choose to go?" Alexa, annoyed that Shadi had pointed out all the tiny details, as it would be more fun figuring it out all last minute, and had heard everything he said but didn't care said,

 "Yes, now PLEASE let me go!!!!!!"

Shadi said blankly "As you wish" And turned away, and a portal, which was a purplish color and had almost snow like conditions in it appeared. Without second thinking, she walked in. It was strange to be in a portal, but it was cool, and in about 2 seconds she was dumped into the middle of a city park, and everything was manga, except her. Everyone stared as she stuck out very much, and getting nervous ran into a nearby forest. She panted as she got to the middle of the forest, she stopped to catch her breath. Suddenly, a backpack appeared on her, and she curiously opened it and found a Gatorade (I don't own Gatorade either, but its good -). She was half way done with it when she heard a strange combination of a hiss and a growl. She looked to see that a red eyed raccoon was looking straight at her. 'Oh great, it's obviously rabid!' she thought ('and' mean thoughts, and "and" mean actual talking. She backed away slowly, but then began to run as the thing chased her. She was glad she was on the cross country team at school, but was sorry that was for distance and not speed. She kept running, and absent mindedly ran out of the forest into Battle City (I don't own that either) and ran right into somebody, who said…

 "Dark Magician, attack now!" the attack scared away the raccoon, and Alexa immediately recognized his voice. It was Yami Yugi, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle! He turned to Alexa, still panting and out of breath, and said "You're not from around here are you?" Alexa although she couldn't be happier that she was with someone she "knew", got scared as of what to say, and ran off behind some bushes in the park. "Wait, come back!" Yami said, as he ran after the girl who was obviously out of the ordinary.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,….,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

TCGgirl124 (I will nickname myself Tgirl to make it easier)-So, how'd you like it Yugi?

Yugi-It was ok, I guess. Hey, can I have that Kit Kat bar you were talking about?

Tgirl-No, remember the last time you had human food? You got sick.

Yugi-Please?!

Tgirl-No! But you can have the cartoon part of it, that way you won't get sick.

Yugi-The last time I had the cartoon part of candy, it was flavorless!

Tgirl-That's because that food was flavorless.

Yugi-Oh…Ok I'll take it then!{smiles like "I knew that}

Tgirl-{sweat drop} Here you go.

Yugi-Yay!

Tgirl-Well while Yugi is-

Yugi-making loud crunchy noises while eating Kit Kat

Tgirl-You can R&R, read and review. Please review, or I might have to start making so many reviews before I post the next chapter{doom}. But until then, see ya!

Yugi-{muffled due to a mouthful of Kit Kat} Bye bye!                                        


	2. Chapter 2: Alexa meets Yugi

TCG-Ok, now just so you know, I DON'T OWN YUGIOH, or Kit Kat bars.  I do, however, own Alexa, I made her up. Hey, look, there's Yugi right now!

TCG (I switched my abbreviation, this one is even quicker)-Hey, What's up, Yug?

Yugi-I want you to type more of your story!

TCG-{sweatdrop} What do you think I'm doing now?

Yugi-You're typing…the…story{laughs nervously}

TCG-{sighs} Well, while I finish my story-

Yugi-Do you have a Kit Kat bar?

TCG- No, why?

Yugi-I want one, really badly.

TCG-I gave you one yesterday!

Yugi-But I ate it!

TCG-{sighs/sweatdrop}While I get Yugi some chocolate{Yugi whispers "YES!"}I hope you read and please review! I want to know who reads them, but I don't because I want to give you some credit. So if I don't get a review by the time I post the next chapter, it's going to be 5 reviews before I post the next!

Yugi-{munching happily}

TCG-Where did you get that?!

Yugi-{shrugs}I dunno.

TCG-{sighs} Well, here's the story.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Alexa ran behind some bushes, but couldn't stop panting. She tried to quiet down as Yami approached. However, despite her efforts, he found her. Alexa's heartbeat raced as she didn't know what to do.

Alexa-{thinking}Well, this is great! I'm with Yugi, or actually Yami, and I'm scared to death!

 Suddenly Yami startled her by asking "Who are you, and where do you come from?" seeing that Alexa was terrified added more quietly. "Please I just want to help you." Alexa decided it was now or never, and began to talk:

Alexa-My name is Alexa, and I don't know how hard this is for you to believe, but I came from, well, Human world.

Yami-Wait! You're a human?

Alexa-Yes, why?

Suddenly, Yugi took over, and Alexa felt a little more at ease.

Yugi-You really did come from there, didn't you? You even look like it!

Alexa-Does it show that bad?

Yugi-I'm afraid so, but I'll let you borrow my jacket, it might make you less noticeable.

Alexa-Really? Thanks!

Alexa took the jacket, and put it on. It felt kind of strange, wearing something animated, but it _did_ make her less noticeable.

Alexa- Um, I got here two seconds ago, and besides this and that rabid raccoon incident I haven't done anything. Do you mind if I hang with you and Joey and Teã-

Yugi-Wait, you know them? How do you know their names?

Alexa-Well, I don't know them personally, but back home you guys are all a TV show, which I watch a lot-

Yugi-Did you watch Joey's dream about the monkey and the pudding?

Alexa-I heard of it, it sounds funny!

Yugi-It {starting to crack up}is!

"Well, I don't care if I never hear it; I just want to know one thing…

Yugi-Yeah? {almost done cracking up}

Alexa-Do you think the others will like me? Yami didn't seem too enthused when I came.

Yugi- It could take a while, but as long as you are as friendly to them as you are to me, I'm sure their won't be any problems!

Alexa- I hope so!

Boy, were they wrong!

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.

TCG-How do you like it so far?

Yugi-It needs chocolate, namely Kit Kats!

TCG-What is it with you and choco- hey! That's not a half bad idea!

Yugi-Really? {yelling in joy} More chocolate from the story!

TCG-Except Alexa's the one with the sweet tooth!

Yugi-NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TCG-{snickers} Well, I know this chapter was short, but that's cause I wanna post it, and I hafta get offline. You better R&R, or next chapter, it's five reviews before I will post the next chapter! {laughs evilly, people scream in background. Yugi saves day by sticking a Kit Kat bar in TCG's mouth.}

Yugi-While I get her high on sugar, I'm Yugi and I LOVE Kit Kat Bars!

TCG-This isn't a talk show Yugi {sees audience and laughs nervously} Bye bye for now!  


	3. Chapter 3: Encounter with Grandpa!

TCG-Well, here we go again on another story, er, chapter of one that is. Also Yugi calmed down, I think…

Yugi-Yeah, sorry about the Kit Kat bar thing…I was hungry-

TCG-…and hyper! Anyway, I'm waiting for 3 reviews before I post the next chapter! I know you're reading it now and have read it, but take two seconds out of your precious life to say something!

Yugi-Yeah! Or I'll, um, do something! {laughs nervously}

TCG-{rolls eyes at Yugi's lame comeback} Anyway, R&R! Also, When I have wrote the "last chapter" it will be a cliffhanger; however I will continue it through another story. I just want to have credit for more than one story.

Yugi-Oh great! I get stuck with you more! How great is that?!

TCG-I don't own YuGiOh…or Kit Kat bars. I do own Alexa, however. Hey, Yuge, what are you eating? 

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Alexa followed Yugi out from behind the bushes, and they walked quickly so no one could get a good look at her. She was still confused, but was glad humans weren't a huge "What the heck is a human?" However, she knew that she was obviously unwelcome from how Yami and the street folk have treated her.

Alexa- So, where are we going (I'm sorry, I forget what I wrote in the last chapter)

Yugi- We're going to the Turtle Game Shop-

Alexa- Where you live? Ok.

Yugi-How did you know that?

Alexa- I watch you on a show, remember?

Yugi- Kind of scary, but Ok.

They raced through the city, and in a short while landed in the Game Shop. Yugi dragged Alexa upstairs-or was about to- when his grandfather, his only family member he lived with, stopped him. (I go from the TV show, since I only read the first two books. Yugi: That's cause you can't afford it. TCG: Not my fault I spend all my money on YuGiOh cards!)

Grandpa- So, who's this we got, Yugi? A visitor?

Yugi- Uh, you could say that…

Grandpa-{looks at Alexa's face, mostly hidden by Yugi's jacket} What the?! Yugi, that's a human! Where the heck did you get it?!

Alexa- {angry at Grandpa}I am Alexa, a _girl_! Of all things, calling me an "it"! {sighs, stops being angry, and holds up her hand so they could shake hands} Look, I'm sorry, I can't stand being called an "it". It's a pleasure to meet you… {she stopped waiting to here what to call him.}

Yugi- Sorry grandpa, I didn't mean to bring an uninvited guest! But she was being chased by a rabid raccoon, and I don't think it would be a good idea to let that get her.

Grandpa- That's Ok. Why don't we all have something to drink, and we'll talk about it, about Alexa coming here. What would you like to drink, Alexa?

Alexa-{puts hand down as if she wasn't going to shake his hand when she sees no ones paying attention}Um, how about…hot chocolate!

Yugi- {says "yay"} I like hot chocolate!

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Yugi- Can I have some? {stares at TCG's hot chocolate}

TCG-{blows on hot chocolate} Yeah, sure!

Yugi-Yay! Hot chocolate!

TCG-Maybe I shouldn't, you might go crazy over Kit Kats again!

Yugi-NOOO!!!! Must have it…, I mean, please!

TCG-{sighs} I guess so. {whispers} This should be interesting!

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Grandpa made the hot chocolate right away, since he had already boiled water (he was going to make tea.) They sat down at a table in the kitchen, and although she was nervous about being around people she adored from a distance, aka TV, she was more than ready to talk about what had happened.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Yugi- Hot chocolate, Kit Kat bars, I'm good for about another 20 minutes! {smiles sarcastically}

TCG- I knew you had Kit Kat bars!!!! {sighs} Oh well, what did you think of this chapter, Yugi?

Yugi- Um, it was long, but it was mostly about us and not the story. What's the deal?

TCG- I want the stories to be long, but people might not… that's a good question! Tell me people, do you wish I type more in a chapter, or do you like long chapters? Also, I use Microsoft Word, what type of file do you have to save it as for the special characters to show? Whoever tells me will be rewarded somehow…what should the reward be? PLEASE I'm BEGGING YOU R&R!!!!!!!! {begins to cry}

Yugi- Well, you heard her R&R! I don't like to see her cry! But I was wondering the thoughts about the files too, what do you have to do? Please talk! Anyway, see you next chapter! TCG, you OK???....


	4. Chapter 4: Humans and Cartoons in a sile...

TCG- Well, I got one review, which makes me happy, but no one told me the file thing! Please even if you tell me that and don't review I'd be happy!

Yugi- Come on, people! I HATE her not being happy! She drives me crazy!

TCG- Yuge, you're not helping! (When I type Yuge, I am saying his nickname, and it's just like if I said Yugi without the "i" but I add the "e" because it's proper English to do so.)

Yugi- Since when do you care about proper English?

TCG- I plan to become a writer someday.

Yugi- Cool! Will I be in any of you're books?

TCG- I can't because of copyright!

Yugi- {sobs}

TCG- But, I have a character that is sort of like you in the story I'm making up.

Yugi- You have a story already? What's it called?

TCG- Rough around the Edges, but I'm not sure about the title. I'd ask for people to say if they think it's a good title, in the reviews, but right now I just want to know how to get the asterisks to work! That's why all the special stuff is in these: { }!

Yugi- COME ON PEOPLE REVIEW AND TELL HOW TO GET THOSE ASTERISKS TO WORK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TCG- I don't own YuGiOh, or Kit Kat's. I do own Alexa, and you can't have her! Unless maybe you ask nicely, review, AND TELL ME HOW TO DO THOSE STUPID ASTERISK'S!!!!!!!!!!{leaves room and slams door}

Yugi- Um, while I get TCG back, here's the story…{laughs nervously as he leaves and shouts Hey, dude, where did you go?}

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

They all sat down at a table in the kitchen, and while Alexa was still unsure of things, she felt as comfortable as she figured she would get.

Alexa-What time is it anyway?

Grandpa- {glances at watch}Oh, it's noon right now. But, Alexa, not to be nosy but can you explain why you're here?

Alexa- Um, well, it's kind of a long story, well I think it's long anyway.

Yugi- We got time, and besides, I like stories.

Alexa- Ok, well this is what happened. Ok, as you know, or I think you know, you are a cartoon show back where I live. So, I watched it all the time, and became, well, not to freak you out, really obsessed with it.

Yugi- You're not one of the crazy fan girls, are you?

Alexa- No, and anyway what happened was it was my birthday, and well, it was my thirteenth to be exact, and my biggest wish was, well, to meet you. Anyway, Shadi came to me in my dreams, and said he could bring me here, so I agreed right away. But what I didn't realize was how much cartoons hated humans. I mean, I don't get it!

Yugi- So, what you're saying is you wanted to meet me, and that's why you came here?

Alexa- Well, as strange as it may be to you, yeah. But, why are humans hated so much by cartoons?

Grandpa- That too, is a long story, if not longer, if you two wish to here it.

Yugi- Yeah, I never did learn why. It's just known, or thought, that humans are evil!

Alexa- I got plenty of hot chocolate left, and I'm as eager to know as Yugi is!

Grandpa- Ok, well, it all started when humans had invented the TV. We cartoons were very excited, because we thought it would be a good way to make ourselves known. So, as time progressed and humans became more advanced, the government had hired dozens of men to get in touch with humans, that is fly a space ship to there. However, cartoons soon realized that they couldn't enter the Earth's atmosphere, well, HW…

Alexa- Wait, HW, does that stand for human world?

Grandpa- Yes it does, but how would you know something like that?

Alexa- Shadi told me CW stood for cartoon world, so I figured it would be the same with HW. Any way, please go on with your story.

Yugi- Am I the only one that knows nothing?

Alexa- I only know a little, Yugi. Don't feel too bad, I'm the one everyone hates!

Yugi- Oh yeah sorry! Grandpa, please continue!

Grandpa- Well, as I was saying, the cartoons couldn't go through the HW's atmosphere, so as they waited for a response from CW, the human's sixth sense kicked in. The lives of certain cartoon's around the animated galaxy, as each cartoon has its own solar system, began to be inspired into human's thoughts and ideas. However, when humans used these idea's, they didn't give credit to the cartoons themselves, we cartoons became angry with the humans. Ever since then, we have always been humans' enemies.

Alexa- That's not our fault! The people on earth never knew you were real since you never showed yourselves! All the credit goes to whoever it is that the cartoons life got inspired in!

(TCG-Sorry about before but I'm back, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry this is so lame, but I'm trying to make it seem cool, because I thought it would be neat if the cartoons and humans were enemies! But anyway, back with the story!)

Grandpa- I know, but it's growing increasingly difficult to change the cartoons minds. I'm afraid unless humans change there ways, we won't.

Yugi- Couldn't everyone just say the truth to everyone else?

Alexa- But to tell humans cartoons were real is like saying that Santa Claus exists! No one would believe you!

Yugi- Oh, I see what you mean.

Grandpa- But now that we see that humans can be very kind, at least we will stop our thoughts about "evil humans"

Alex-{blushes} Thanks, I think that would help if not everyone, at least me!

            Suddenly the phone rang, and Yugi got it.

Yugi-Hello? Oh, hey Joey! We, uh, have a guest. She's a, uh, human.

            You could here screaming and yelling on the other line. Yugi motioned for his Grandpa and Alexa to keep quiet, and he put Joey on speaker phone.

Joey-Yuge! Don't you know dem humans are dangerous! Is she trying to-

Yugi- She's not doing anything, and besides she's nice!

Joey- Ah, come on Yuge! What made ya think she was kind?

Yugi- She has been kind to me, and has nice manners. And besides, she was getting chased by a rabid raccoon!

Joey- How do you know dat ding wasn't a robot?

Yugi- Well, she almost got ran over by a car, running away from it, and ran full speed right into me!

Joey- Did she apologize? Or did you take her in because you feel sorry for her?

Yugi- She did apologize. And besides, she came here and everyone, including you, has been accusing her of a crime she didn't commit!

Joey- Well, want don't you bring her over? Me and da gang were gonna spend da night out in da forest by duelist kingdom!

Yugi- How are we supposed to get there?

Joey- There's a ferry leaving, and it only cost five dollars for a ticket! Oh, one last ding, who is the human, and does she duel?

Yugi- Her name is Alexa, and-

            He paused for a second and looked over at Alexa for the answer. She was about to say something when she remembered Yugi was on speaker phone. So, she just nodded.

Yugi- She duels. I mean, everyone duels!

Joey- Alright. See you at my house at five, or you can come along with us, we're all going to the mall and stuff. Wanna come?

Yugi- Uh, that's ok. I got work to do. Bye! See you at five!

Joey- K Yuge, see ya! {hangs up}

Alexa- You know, you could have gone to the mall with your friends. You could have just picked me up at five.

Yugi- Oh, that's Ok. I wanted to have more of our conversation. I mean, do you really duel?

Alexa- I didn't lie.

Yugi- You any good?

Alexa- Haven't lost, like, 20 times in a row!

Grandpa- Maybe you can buy some cards at my shop sometime.

Alexa- I would love to, but all my money is at my house. And anyway, I have a question. If the time is noon, what's the day and year? Because it's a long difference than from my house.

Grandpa- It's January 26, year 2006.

Alexa- Sheesh! Time here is a ton faster here than it is at my house! There it's midnight of January 24, 2005! That's my birthday!

Yugi and Grandpa- That's your birthday?! (Just Yugi) That's the same day as mine! Except, I'm fourteen, not thirteen.

Alexa- I have a strange feeling it's only going to get weirder around here.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

TCG- I WANT THE ASTERISKS TO WORK!! {sees people, laughs nervously} Sorry! Any way, R&R, and help me with what the all capital letter sentence says.

Yugi- I liked this chapter! A whole ton of stuff happened! And I just had a Kit Kat bar! {grins widely}

TCG- Oh goody and a couple of ode to Joys- that's my line, you can't take it! If you do you'll be sorry!

Yugi- In my science notebook, I drew chocolate donuts, and hot chocolate, and Kit Kat bars! {says this excitedly}

TCG-{sighs} Anyway, I think Milkyways are better!

Yugi- WHAT?????????!!!!!!!!!

TCG- I'm kidding! {cough}not{cough}

Yugi- Bye peoples!

TCG- Adios!


	5. Chapter5: The Dock

TCG- Hey! I'm back! And I am now going to hopefully get the asterisks right. I think if you put a space between the word and the asterisk, it works, well, that's what happened with my brackets. But, I sure hope it works. And thanks for the reviews! It's great to know I have fans out there! If you read this, please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!! Even if you just say "Its cool", at least I'll know whose read it…

Yugi- { sighs } Is the only thing you can talk about is that R&R and asterisk stuff? It gets kind of boring!

TCG- Do you have something more interesting planned to talk about?

Yugi- YES!!! I gave up Kit Kat bars…

TCG- WHAT???!!!??? Yuge, you can't! That's half of this fanfic!

Yugi- { continuing } …temporarily, so I can solve the almighty question…

TCG- Why do fools fall in Love?

Yugi- NOO!! How many licks does it take to get to the tootsie center of a tootsie pop! Even though, that is a good question!

TCG- Oh, well as soon as you start counting, I'll interrupt you so you will never know…MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! {people stare } Uh, sorry, I just had chocolate milk. {grins widely} Mmmm, chocolate!   

Yugi- Interrupting me won't help! I got this! { holds up what looks like one of those things that spin the lollipop around when you press the button }

TCG- O.o What in darn heck is THAT????

Yugi- The official Tootsie Pop LICK-O-METER!!!! You stick in the lollipop, and as you lick it, it keeps count on the LCD screen!

TCG- Do you know what an LCD screen is? { asks knowing that he won't know the answer }

Yugi- Yes, I mean, no, I mean, I don't know!

TCG- It's a liquid crystal display, aka, that little screen with the numbers that…Hey, wait! That's mine!!! I just got that today at shop rite! (I don't own shop rite)

Yugi- Oh yeah, it is. Um, what am I doing?

TCG- Obviously, coming back from a sugar high, from oh say, Kit Kat bars?

Yugi- Oh, yeah { laughs nervously }

TCG- {sighs} Ok, well, just so you people know, that lick-o-meter is real, and it took me 715 licks to get to the center. Ok, Yuge, say the disclaimer please!

Yugi- Alright! Alexa does not own YuGiOh, lick o meter, or Kit Kat bars, but she does own Alexa, who she made up. Hey do you have a Kit Kat bar???

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Alexa and Yugi got ready to leave, well Yugi did. Alexa didn't have anything to pack. Alexa was leaning against the one wall in Yugi's room, waiting for Yugi to get his money, hopefully if he could find it. She went to scratch her head, when she noticed an animated duel disk on her arm.

Alexa- Yugi, look! I have a dual disk now! And its got my deck in it, too!

Yugi- Whoa! This is getting weird Alexa, you didn't have that a minute ago, and you couldn't have, its Animated!

Alexa- Your right! And I have a strange feeling it's gonna get weirder.

Yugi- Hey, you like music at all?

Alexa- Yeah, at home I basically live on music!

Yugi- I'll bring my CD player then.

            Alexa could tell Yugi was nervous, but she couldn't tell why. Then it struck her it had to do with her. She looked over and was about to say something, when she noticed Yugi had his eyes closed. At first she was going to ask if he was ok, but then she knew he had to be talking to Yami through his mind link thing. Although she had watched almost all the episodes at home, she was always learning new things about him. Yugi suddenly sighed, and came out of his little chat. Alexa could tell it was something bad, because when he turned to her, he was smiling but his eyes weren't.

Yugi- You ready to go, Alexa?

Alexa- Mmhmm. But Yugi, if it doesn't bother you to talk about it, why are you so sad? Did Yami say something about me?

Yugi- Actually, yeah. He thinks that you can't be trusted. But I think you're just miss understood…

Alexa- {sarcastically} Yeah, the black sweater jacket, black sweat pants, and a white t-shirt that's twice my size, all give off really great vibes! {begins to laugh}

Yugi- Well, I understand that. I mean, I'm always wearing tons of belts, have spiky hair, and where denim clothes, all which suggest I'm, um, what would that make me? {laughs slightly}

Alexa- Um, a punk! {begins to laugh more}

Yugi- See that's what I mean! {laughs as well}

Alexa- Oh, jeez! {her line that she says whenever she stops laughing}

Yugi- Ok, lets go now so we don't miss the ferry!

Alexa- Good idea!

            They left and Yugi's grandpa dropped them off by the Ferry. Alexa gets out and waits besides the car for Yugi to get out. But Yugi's grandpa pulled Yugi back in, to give Yugi one last word about humans, aka, Alexa…

Grandpa- Keep her at bay, Yugi. I don't trust her one bit.

Yugi- But what about the whole story about humans and cartoons…

Grandpa- All that's true, except for me trusting her! Now, if you can, ditch her!

Yugi- Grandpa, I don't think she's evil! And besides, who are you to be saying who ditches who? See you tomorrow, Grandpa! And I'll have Alexa with me!

Grandpa- {sighs} Just be careful, Yugi!

            So Yugi and Alexa met the others by the dock, and everyone had gotten tickets. Since Joey had bought tickets for Yugi and "the human", Yugi just paid Joey back. And, as you could imagine, everyone was asking about Alexa.

Joey- So, uh, what's your name?

Alexa- Alexa. Alexa Van Vliet.

Tea- How, did you get, here?

Alexa- A vortex, portal thing.

Tea- But how did you find the vortex portal thing?

Alexa- It just sort of, was there. I was bored, so I went through it. (TCG- I know this isn't true, Alexa is lying, purposely. She doesn't want to tell what really happened, since it is kind of hard to explain.)

Joey- So, Alexis…

Alexa- Alex-a! Not Alexis, Alex-a!

Joey- So, Alex-a, what do you want to do to us, er, I mean, while you're here. I heard you duel?

Alexa- Yes, I do. And back at home I was pretty good at it, too!

Joey- Well then, why don't we…

Tristan- Come on! The boats about to leave!

            So, they all ran aboard the ferry, quite franticly at that, I mean, the boat was leaving!

Tea- Come on, Yugi! Run! I know you have short stubby legs, but that doesn't mean you can't run faster!

Yugi- It's not my fault! {speeds up, and trips, skinning his knee} Oww! :{

Alexa- Come on Yuge! {drags half limping Yugi to the boat, that is now leaving the dock}

Tristan- Not on my watch! {picks up Yugi, throws Yugi on boat, giving him another scraped up knee} You can run, Alexis! Yugi tells us you're on the track and field team!

Alexa- WHEN DID HE TELL YOU THAT?!?! AND MY NAMES ALEXA NOT ALEXIS! {not paying attention runs into girl}

Girl- Excuse me sir or madam would you like to buy a Kit Kat? (Kit Kats aren't mine but the girl is!} wait you aren't a cartoon! You are a human! Go on that boat now! DO NOT COME BACK!

Alexa- I WAS ABOUT TO, SIR OR MADAM! GOOD DAY! NO KITKATS TODAY! THANKS! {runs on to boat, makes it barely, scrapes up knee.}

Yugi- YOU RAN INTO A KITKAT  SALESMAN AND YOU DID NOT GET ME ONE!

Alexa- Well I don't have any money. {just then ticket person comes} Ummm… Yugi you are the best character in the world will you lend me money? {smiles mysteriously, reaches into back pocket and pulls out a wad of cash} Never mind, that's where that went!

Ticket salesman- Please pay your five dollar admission fee.

            Alexa, now loaded with cash, pays easily, while Joey and Tristan fish through there pockets due to last visit at snack bar.

Joey and Tristan- Uhh, we're penniless!

Alexa- I'll pay for you.

Joey- I thought you didn't have any money!

Alexa- Well, I found my money in my back pocket.

Tristan- {rests right arm on Alexa's shoulder} Alexa, you're my friend, right Alexa? Walk with me to the {cough} snack bar. Joey, {rests left arm on Joey} You come too!

Alexa- If you spend all my money now, there won't be any Kit Kat bars tomorrow!

Joey and Tristan- {looks at each other, thinks for a moment, and than says} Oh well!

Tea- Sorry about the scraped up knee! When I'm in a rush I get tense, and when I get mad!

Alexa- Um, yeah sure Tea, whatever you say!

Yugi- Hey guys!

Alexa- Didn't you have two scraped knees before?

Yugi- Um, no, I just got bruises.

Alexa- Really? Tea scraped me up!

Tea- Ummmm… Sorry?

            Just then, a Kit Kat sales man comes up to Yugi.

Salesman- Excuse me Sir or Madam…

Yugi- DO I LOOK LIKE A SIR, OR A MADAM TO YOU??????!!!!???

Salesman- Oh, sorry. Excuse Madam… {Yugi blushes and becomes tense}

Alexa- {bends down and whispers to salesman} It's a boy, his name is Yugi, not Yugia! Now, here's a dollar, gimme a Kit Kat bar, and shoo!

Salesman- Thank you very much, Sir and Madam…

Alexa- I gave you the dollar now shoo!

Tristan and Joey- CANDY!!! YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alexa- It's for Yugi! He had to go through all that suffering. I think it belongs to him!

Tristan and Joey- NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi- Thanks Alexa!

Alexa- Come you, I'll take you to the snack bar and buy you something!

Tristan and Joey- YESSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEHEHE!!!!!!!

Alexa- {sweat drop} oh goodie and a couple of ode to joys! What did I get myself into now! 

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

TCG- KIT KAT BARS AREN'T MINE! SO ALL YOU HERSHEY LAW SUIT PEOPLE GO AWAY!!!!!!

Law suit people- AWWWWWWW!!!!!!

Yugi- According to the lick o meter, it takes three bites to get to the center. Of course they were bites, but who really cares!

TCG- {sweat drops} Ummm, sure Yugi. Whatever you say!

Yugi- OK, that's all for now folks!

TCG- Yup, Adios!


	6. Chapter6: The Boat, and KitKat salesman!

TCG- Ok, well, after Yugi discovered it took 715 licks to get to the center of a tootsie pop, he went right back to Kit Kat bars, just like he said.  
  
Yugi- Yup, and I am now looking for Kit Kat bars to eat, since it's one pm and I haven't ate breakfast... TCG WHERES ALL THE CANDY??????????????  
  
TCG- Well, Yugi, just so you know, my moms trying to not buy so much junk so we stay slim for summer, and I've hardly had anything sweet in two days! And I have a mouthful of sweet tooths, I mean, sweet teeth, so it's a miracle I lasted this long!  
  
Yugi- Awww, I want something to eat though!  
  
TCG- Want some pan cakes?  
  
Yugi- YAY!!!! FOOD!!!!!!! I'M STARVING!!!!!!  
  
TCG- sweat drop You'd only be starving if you hadn't eaten for at least a month, and you had a Kit Kat bar and a tootsie pop last night!  
  
Yugi- Ok, I'm really hungry then!  
  
TCG- Well, here pancakes.  
  
Yugi- YAY!!!! smiles sweetly and says Thank you, TCG!  
  
TCG- I even added chocolate chips just for you!  
  
Yugi- Chocolate! very big smile   
  
TCG- But try not to get too hyper, I like you better when you're yourself!  
  
Yugi- Ok, but only because you kept me from starving, er, being very hungry.  
  
TCG- Well since Yugi is eating right now...  
  
Yugi- really, really big smile   
  
TCG-...I'll say the disclaimer!  
  
Yugi- O.O swallows food and yells NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's my job! Let me say it pleeeeeaaaaaaasssssssseeeee!  
  
TCG- Ok, ok! I just thought since you were eating....  
  
Yugi- I'm never too busy to say the disclaimer...  
  
TCG- But...  
  
Yugi- ALEXA DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH, OR KIT KAT BARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF SHE OWNS PANCAKES!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TCG- Last I checked, I don't think I own them either.  
  
Yugi- SEE???????? I CAN SAY THE DISCLAIMER PERFECTLY FINE!!!!!!!!!  
  
TCG- I never said you didn't! Now, can you calm down please?  
  
Yugi- Yes, sorry.  
  
TCG- Well, here's the story!

* * *

Alexa, Joey and Tristan were all by the snack bar. Alexa sighed as Joey and Tristan were naming the countless items that they wanted to purchase.  
  
Alexa- I'll give you each five dollars and you can pick what you want. How's that?  
  
Joey and Tristan- Sounds good to us!  
  
Alexa coughed up a ten dollar bill, and while they began to buy countless numbers of candies and sweets, she quietly backed away, wanting to get away from the two hyper teens. As she walked out, she found Yugi, just standing along the edge of the boat, staring into space. Alexa smiled; she did that often too.  
  
Alexa- Hey, Yugi.  
  
Yugi- Oh, hey Alexa. Get Tristan and Joey off your back?  
  
Alexa- Uh, well, lets say that they don't know I'm off...  
  
Yugi- They wanted everything in the store, didn't they?  
  
Alexa- That, and twenty times more!  
  
Yugi- laughs That's them for you!  
  
Alexa- laughs Yeah.  
  
Yugi and Alexa both just stood there and stared at the water. Alexa wondered if Yugi found the silence as awkward as she did. He seemed to be deep in thought. Alexa looked at her reflection. She sighed as she remembered she was still human. She also was still wearing Yugi's jacket. Remembering that Yugi was the only one that really cared; she heard him and his Grandpa talk. Her hearing was keen, better than most people. She noticed that she was the same height as Yugi. She smiled; she knew Yugi was probably the smallest high school kid. She was too, except for her one friend. She didn't mind, until she couldn't do something due to her "verticaly challengedness". Suddenly, a thought hit her...  
  
Alexa- I wonder...  
  
Yugi- What did you say?  
  
Alexa- I wonder when I will become animated.  
  
Yugi- Wait, you mean, you won't stay human forever?  
  
Alexa- No, at least that's what Shadi said.  
  
Yugi- That should be interesting.  
  
Alexa- You're telling me! I never have been before!  
  
Yugi- Hmmm.  
  
Alexa and Yugi just heard some music, if you could call it that. It was coming from inside. They looked at each other and went in to see what it was.  
  
Joey- Hey, guys! There having a battle of the bands contest!  
  
Tristan- And the winners each get two hundred dollars towards snacks!  
  
Tea- sweat drop It does sound like something they would enter.  
  
Alexa- But, don't you need instruments to, well, battle?  
  
Joey- I can play electric bass!  
  
Tea- Ok, so we have one lame instrumentalist...  
  
Joey- Grrr, it's not lame!  
  
Tristan- I can play the drum set!  
  
Tea- I can play keyboard! I think...  
  
Yugi- I can play electric guitar!  
  
All- stare   
  
Alexa- You can play electric guitar?  
  
Yugi- Umm, not in a while, but yeah!  
  
Tea- All we need is a singer... everyone looks at Alexa   
  
Alexa- What!? Me? I can't sing, well, I can't sing well!  
  
Tea- So? Almost no rock bands have good singers! It's all in the attitude!  
  
Alexa- Umm, do you know the song, uh, Stronger?  
  
Tristan- You mean you like Britney Spears? (TCG- I do not own the song or any of its lyrics, and obviously I don't own Brittney Spears. But, I do like some of her songs.)  
  
Alexa- Just some of her songs. But I love the lyrics to this song!  
  
Joey- Whatever, as long as we win!  
  
Yugi- Yeah!  
  
So, they got ready, signed up, and all that good stuff and when they were next, Alexa hoped she wouldn't goof this up. The lights shone, and the music played. Alexa, well she wasn't the best singer, but her voice was strong and she wasn't scared at all.  
  
Alexa- singing Hush, just stop. pause There's nothing you can do or say, baby. I've had enough, I'm not your property as from today, baby. You, might, think that I won't make it, on my own,  
  
But now I'm stronger, than yesterday, Now it's nothing but my way. My loneliness ain't killing me no more. I'm stronger.  
  
Than I ever thought that I could be, baby. I used to go, with the flow. Didn't really care 'bout me. You, might, think that I can't take it, but you're wrong, Cause now I'm...  
  
Stronger than yesterday. Now it's nothing but my way. My loneliness ain't killing me no more. I'm stronger.  
  
Come on now! Oh yeah!  
  
Here I go, on my own. I don't need nobody, better off alone. Here I go, on my own now. I don't need nobody, not anybody.  
  
Here I go, Alright, Here I go echoes   
  
Stronger, than yesterday, Now it's nothing but my way, My loneliness ain't killing me no more I'm stronger.  
  
Everyone cheered as the song ended. And the strangest thing was no body noticed she was human, which was good. The whole gang congratulated her, as the announcement guy said above all the commotion. "And I think it's unanimous that the band who played "Stronger" wins this contest! Congratulations, guys!" Between all the chaos, the group got there moneys worth of refreshments, or tons of candy and food. Luckily, they hadn't wasted all there money, it was dinner time!  
  
Alexa- Oooh! Chicken, steak, corn, mac and cheese, brownies! How can I choose? I know! Take some of everything!  
  
T and J (Tristan and Joey) - FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi- It sure beats eating apples at dualist kingdom!  
  
Tea- mouthful of food You can say that again!  
  
Soon, they reached the island. Everyone grabbed there things, and left to find a good campsite. After they set up, people started to talk about there favorite cards (people being Yugi, Alexa, Joey, etc.) And a rather interesting subject came up about Alexa's favorite card...  
  
Everyone (except Alexa) - YOU LIKE MAHA VAILO???????????  
  
Now, for those of you who don't know, Maha Vailo is a male, light, spellcaster type monster, with 1550 atk (attack points), and 1400 def (defense points). Now, everyone's monster EXCEPT Alexa's was the same as they were (Yugi's monster was male, Te's was a female, etc. (TCG- For those of you who care, when I have finished typing this story, I will have two bonus things: one, a complete overview of the YuGiOh cast and Alexa, and two, have a bonus chapter of alternate beginnings of when Alexa meets Yugi. Please review and tell me what you think of this idea :p) so, as you could believe, (were talking about favorite duel monsters) a very long conversation broke out between them.  
  
Alexa- I don't see what's so wrong about having Maha Vailo as a favorite monster!  
  
Teã- For one thing it has low attack points...  
  
Alexa- Oh, trust me. When I duel, that doesn't last very long!  
  
Yugi- I know that it can be powerful, but why did you pick it as your favorite duel monster?  
  
Alexa- Well, when I started out, my best friends' brother taught me. I was new at the game, and didn't have my own deck, so he gave me 15 cards. This was one of them. I decided to pick a favorite monster from there, and even though I got more cards, it just stayed my favorite card. Ever since then, I've came up with three of them.  
  
Teã- Three? Wow, that's as many of one card you can have in your deck, isn't it?  
  
Yugi- But, those things are mega rare! How did you get three?  
  
Alexa- Well, I told you how I got the first one, the second I got from a starter deck, and the third my sister traded with her friend for me.  
  
Tristan- But, what's its special ability?  
  
Alexa- How about I show you in a du-  
  
They heard a rustling in the bushes. A figure stepped out. It was...

* * *

TCG- Yeay! A cliff hanger!  
  
Yugi- Aww, it was getting interesting!  
  
TCG- Well, I think I accomplished a lot in that chapter, what do you think Yuge?  
  
Yugi- I was thinking, what color are Alexa's eyes?  
  
TCG- Uh, a green- gray color. But what made you think about that?  
  
Yugi- Well, last chapter she described her clothes and stuff, but nothing about her eyes, or hair color. Speaking of which, what color is her hair?  
  
TCG- Well, I think I said the color of her hair, but it's dirty blond. Also, you know the part with the cliff hanger? It's actually a contest...  
  
Yugi- How can you have a contest with a cliff hanger?  
  
TCG- Like this! You see, everyone can guess who they think the person is. You can guess one person a review, and use as many reviews as you like. If you guess more than one a review, you will be disqualified for the prize...  
  
Yugi- Oooh, prizes! What's the prize?  
  
TCG- The prize is whoever guesses right will get there name on the next chapter, there name on my look up thingy, and a review on any story they choose, which should be specified on at least one of your reviews. Also, there can be more than one winner!  
  
Yugi- Ooooh, this sounds like a really cool contest!  
  
TCG- And maybe, if this contest goes well, I will have others in the future!  
  
Yugi- Yeay!   
  
TCG- Oh, in case anyone is wondering, the season that the story is in is winter, I mean it's January, but there isn't any snow on the ground in CW, that's how they were able to go camping in the middle of winter!  
  
Yugi- I didn't think about that... but hey! Good explanation!  
  
TCG- I wonder, it says fanfiction.net made some upgrades... I wonder... WILL THE ASTERISKS WORK???? blinks Sorry, people. Ok, here's the thing, if someone can tell me how asterisks work, and it works, they will get a review from me, and on EVERY story they have and/or want to have reviewed! So, that should help me, and I'll type at the bottom of this before I upload it, if the asterisks work. Well, see ya next time!  
  
Yugi- Adios, mi amigas y amigos! (Translation: Good bye my female friends and male friends! In Spanish they have female "friends", and male "friends", get it? Got it? Good! ) 

TCG- Now for the test of the asterisks, drumroll please! drumroll comes out of no where Aww, they still didn't work. T.T ( for those of you that don't know, it is anime style crying, you know, where they have big white streams coming down? Well, I'll asume you do know!)


	7. Chapter 7: 6 inch Tall People!

TCG- Well, now that this is posted, the contest from last chapter is over. I will announce the winners in the next chapter and on my Bio.  
  
Yugi- Up to now, hasn't only one person entered?  
  
TCG- Sadly, yes. But still, I am happy that someone actually cares, since they offered to help me. I forget what her user name is, but she is Faith Kaiba. So, thank you, even though the asterisks don't work still.  
  
Yugi- I think that it is the new soft ware ff.net uses that's causing all the problems. I mean, isn't that what Faith said?  
  
TCG- shrugs Anyway, I am happy with the amount of reviews I have gotten. Please people, keep it up! It's great to have people actually read my story!  
  
Yugi- Isn't your sister at your grand parents house right now?  
  
TCG- Yes! That gives me time to work in some peace before she comes back! It's actually a very great thing, especially when she is always annoying me. Just for peoples info, if I ever refer to her, her pen name is going to be wheeler2be, since she has a crush on Joey! So if anyone takes her penname, I will give you so many flames it won't be funny to anyone but me! And since wheeler2be is so long, her official initials are w2b, 'Kay people?  
  
Yugi- So, when is she coming home? I hope it's in a week!  
  
TCG- Sadly, she's coming home tonight.  
  
Yugi- Oh, man!  
  
TCG- My sentiments exactly!  
  
Yugi- What's a sentiment?  
  
TCG- I think it's your opinion on something, but I'm not sure. Oh well, I say that really often anyway, so even if it's not what it means, I don't care.  
  
Yugi- Okay then. Do you have a Kit Kat bar?  
  
TCG- Uh, hold on. looks for a Kit Kat Here you go.  
  
Yugi- Yay! begins to open it Want me to say the disclaimer before I begin my Kit Kat bar eating frenzy?  
  
TCG- Would you, please?  
  
Yugi- TCG does not own YuGiOh! Kazuki Takahashi does. She does own Alexa, though. She also doesn't own Kit Kats. I do, actually I don't, but I want to since I eat at least a Kit Kat a day. But, I must stop talking now, I have to eat one. smiles as he opens Kit Kat and begins to eat, with a huge grin on his face   
  
TCG- You know, that's a cool name, Kazuki Takahashi. That could be a song, Kazuki, Takahashi! Kazuki, Takahashi!  
  
Yugi- As TCG always says, oh goody and a couple of ode to joys.  
  
TCG- sweat drops Uh, sorry people. Anyway, I got a new haircut! I went from having it a little past my shoulders to my chin, from all one layer to layered. And I get to use hair gel! really big smile   
  
Yugi- I use hair gel and you never make a huge smile.  
  
TCG- Say you use hair gel.  
  
Yugi- What?  
  
TCG- Say you use hair gel.  
  
Yugi- I use hair gel?  
  
TCG- really big smile Now you can't say that! Also just so you know, I can't make those cool smiles with what you get from doing shift6, shift-, and shift6. I tried, it doesn't work.  
  
Yugi- Nothing seems to work on your computer.  
  
TCG- shrugs Oh well. I still can use internet luckily!  
  
Yugi- Yeah, that's true.  
  
TCG- Well, here's the story!

* * *

Everyone looked at the bushes that had made the noise. A shadowy figure stepped forward. Everyone looking shocked but at the same time relieved, sighed. It was Bokura. (Just to get something straight people, I'll call the regular, nice Bokura, Bokura, and the evil one Evil Bokura, or E.Bokura.) It was a shock to see him, but nice that everyone knew him.  
  
Bokura- What's this? I didn't expect to see you all here! Oh, my! Is that a human?  
  
Everyone looked at Bokura, when he was there the last time, there was trouble. Also, they had almost forgotten Alexa was human. Alexa sighed. Just when it was all going so well, they almost accepted her, he goes and reminds them.  
  
Alexa- thinking Thanks a lot, Bokura! Now, it's starting all over again!  
  
Yugi- Yes, she is a human. Her names Alexa.  
  
Alexa- Yup, nice to meet you. thinking Not!  
  
Bokura- So, how long have you been here?  
  
Alexa- Not long, Bokura. Just a few hours.  
  
Bokura- How, how did you know my name?  
  
Alexa- Um, well, humans watch cartoons. And you're a cartoon.  
  
Bokura- Eh, creepy!  
  
Joey- Alexa, what were you saying before? You said let me show you...  
  
Alexa- Oh, yeah! How bout a duel? That should help you find the strengths of my deck!  
  
Bokura- How about you duel me? I haven't in a while.  
  
Alexa- Uh, ok, I guess.  
  
(So you know, / means Yugi talking to Yami in mind link, {means Yami talking to Yugi)  
  
{Yugi, do you remember what happened the last time someone dueled Bokura like this? It was you and I, and if it weren't for the fact that you and I are connected, you and your friends would have been doomed!}   
  
/ I know, do you think that we should do something? I mean, should we duel instead? /  
  
{Mmm, yes.}   
  
Yugi- Uh, can I duel instead? I redid my deck, and I want to test it.  
  
Alexa- Ok, here are all of our cards.  
  
Bokura- It's still light out; let's duel with out the duel disks.  
  
Yugi- Alright.  
  
(I probably said it was night time before, but I changed my mind. It's sun set. Okies? Okies! Okies is my word also, so I better not catch you using it!)  
  
Bokura and Yugi- Lets Duel! (they each will have 4000 life points.)  
  
E. Bokura- Hehe! Let's take this to the Shadow realm!  
  
Teã- Talk about De Ja Vu!  
  
Tristan- Do you guys remember what happened last time we were at duelist kingdom, and we dueled Bokura?  
  
Joey- We all got our souls captured in our favorite cards!  
  
Alexa- Oh, boy. Why didn't I see this coming?  
  
E.Bokura- Now, for the stakes...!  
  
For those of you who saw that episode, episode 13, and what I call the six inch tall people episode, you know how it looks. For those of you that don't, everyone gasps and get's their soul captured into their favorite card, and their bodies all just kinda fall in a limp lifeless way. Yami, who was prepared from the second he heard this starting, took over Yugi's body.  
  
Yami- Bokura, you will fall at your own game. I will save my friends.  
  
E. Bokura- Heh, you still guarding those worthless mortals? Haha! What a fool you are, pharaoh! You could have so much power. And yet, you don't even know how to control them!  
  
Yami- Worthless mortals! Bokura, as I am forced to call you, nameless demon, should know. With out Bokura, you would have no one to take over. And you would be helpless!  
  
E. Bokura- Oh, and do you realize the same goes for you?  
  
Yami- Let's get on with the duel!  
  
(TCG- Hey, I wrote up to this point, and then I got banned from the computer. So I'm really sorry for not updating. I don't know if I mentioned the amount of life points they will have, but it's 4,000, okies?)  
  
So, the duel began. But little did Yami know just how much different this would be from last time. And all the chaos didn't bother to wait a while. It started right from the beginning.  
  
Yami- I'll start this! I draw! starts thinking as Yugi, like usual Let's see, I don't have a great hand at all. The only decent thing I have is Maha Vailo. Wait, that's Alexa's favorite card! I'm not sure if I should risk playing her, but if it's anything like last time, she's safer on the field any way.  
  
E.Bokura- Come on, Yugi! Are you afraid of the dark?  
  
Yami- I play Maha Vailo, in attack mode!  
  
Now, what happened first wasn't out of the ordinary, well, for a shadow game anyway. Alexa, dressed as her Maha Vailo was summoned. She immediately wondered why she was wearing such clothes. [Alexa- What the heck am I wearing?]([= what is going on outside of narration.) But suddenly, she realized the "Evil Bokura Dude", as she called him, right in front of her. She was scared of his cutting glare, and began to walk backwards, away from him, almost forgetting, well actually she _is_ forgetting, that she was in a duel. Suddenly, the edge of the table thing came, and she fell off, but luckily Yami caught her in his hand. Unluckily, this scared the heck out of Alexa, who screamed for about two seconds before realizing it was Yami. When she did, she blushed and looked almost like she was about to cry. She muttered "Sorry" before Yami began a re explanation of what was going on. (I only am making him re explain it for those of you who either have short term memory loss, or have never seen this episode before. See how nice I am?)  
  
Alexa- Oh joy. This should be great.  
  
Yami- Alexa, this duel is for your soul. And everyone else's. If we lose, it could mean everything. Are you good enough to do this battle with so much at stake? (In case you haven't realized, he's doing this because he doesn't trust Alexa.)  
  
Alexa- I won't let you down, Yuge! But, uh, could you put me down?  
  
Yami- realizes he's still holding Alexa, puts her back on table   
  
E. Bokura- My move! Ah, this should do nicely! I play one monster face down in defense mode. Your move!  
  
Yami- I place one card face down. Then I use my Maha Vailo to attack your face down monster!  
  
Alexa- Spell magic attack! launches lightning and destroys face down monster   
  
Yami- So, you were bluffing! Obviously your hand has betrayed you!  
  
Alexa- whispers You know, he's probably doing that to make you think that! I bet he's about to play something worse!  
  
Yami- ignores Alexa I summon Flame Swordsman before I end my turn!  
  
Alexa- Well, with Joey I won't be alone anymore!  
  
Joey- Huh? What's going on?  
  
Alexa- We're six inches tall, wearing dresses, and are about to duel your friend-gone-bad.  
  
Joey- Didn't I say something like that the last time?  
  
Alexa- sweat drop, laughs nervously Uh, yeah.  
  
Joey- I knew it, so what are we doing?  
  
Yami- Nothing, our turn just ended.  
  
Joey- anime fall Yeesh! I forgot about the two Yugi's! Of course, I think I forgot most of the important things.  
  
E.Bokura- My turn! I will play two cards face down. Then I summon one monster in facedown defense position. Heh heh, your move!  
  
Yami- draws card, begins thinking as Yugi Yes! My Dark Magician! Now I'm sure to beat Bokura at his own game! Now all I have to do is summon it, have my weakest monster destroy his face down card, than we have direct access to his life points! out loud I summon, the Dark Magician, in attack mode!  
  
What happened next was completely random. Yami summoned the Dark Magician, aka Yugi. Alexa began laughing hysterically, and everyone just stared at her. She managed to get the words "Yugi, short, Dark Magician, tall!" She just was standing there bending over because her sides hurt from laughing so long. Finally, she stopped, but only after about five minutes of laughing. She said her end-of-laughing-streak line, which was 'Oh jeez!' When she found everyone staring at her, she blushed and said "What? Am I the only one with a sense of humor around here?" Everyone just looked at her like "Is this a good time to be laughing?" She said sorry, and sat near the back of the table thing.  
  
E. Bokura- Well, now that _that_ is over with, I will activate my two face down cards, Fissure, and Tribute to the Doomed! Fissure will destroy your Maha Vailo, and now that I have discarded a card discards a card I choose your Dark Magician to go to the graveyard! Bwahaha!  
  
Yami- No! Yugi, Alexa, I will save you both! Somehow...  
  
Alexa- What the heck! disappears   
  
Yugi- NO! disappears   
  
Joey- No, Yugi! Err, we've got ta save dem somehow! We just gotta!  
  
Yami- thinking I know a way to get Yugi back, but Alexa's not in such luck. I just hope maybe she'll stay there, I know Yugi wants to be friends with her, but humans are much too dangerous. out loud Don't worry Joey, they will both be saved. Mean while, I summon Magical Library in defense mode, and place one card face down, and end my turn.  
  
Joey- thinking I wonder why big Yugi summoned magical library? If Bokura uses a spell card and makes it go in attack mode, we're dead, since it has zero attack points. But, I'm sure he knows what he's doing.  
  
E.Bokura- Well, I summon Lady of the Harp, in defensive mode. Than, I use two spell cards, Yellow Luster Shield and Chorus of Sanctuary, each increasing my Lady's defensive by 500 and 300, giving her a total of 2800 defensive points! Try and break through that, Yugi! I place one card face down, and it's your move!  
  
While Bokura was activating his spell cards, something was going on with the magical library. Now, its effect reads "Every time your opponent uses a spell card, put one magic token on this card. Remove three magic tokens to draw a card." But, since this was a shadow game, there were no tokens, but instead two torches lit up the library, because Bokura had activated two spell cards. Yami, however, was not planning on using the tokens to draw a card. He was planning something that could only save Yugi.  
  
Yami- draws card I activate a trap of mine, known as Miracle Restoring!  
  
E.Bokura- What does that do?!  
  
Yami- Well, it _and_ my Magical Library are going to bring Yugi back!  
  
Meanwhile, down in the graveyard, Alexa and Yugi had found each other, and began walking through it, wondering what was happening.  
  
Yugi- Alexa, are you okay? You're shaking.  
  
Alexa- Um, okay, uh, Yuge, to put it in a simple way, I have never been more terrified in my entire life! Do you think we're going to be saved?  
  
Yugi- Of course we will. But, you wanna know something Alexa?  
  
Alexa- Know what?  
  
Yugi- Well, I'm really scared too! I've never been in the graveyard before.  
  
Alexa- I've never been a duel monster before! I sure hope we leave soon!  
  
Yugi- I hope so too!  
  
MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE DUEL...  
  
Yami- Well, when you activated those spell cards, you lit two of my Libraries torches. If I blow out two of those torches, I can summon my Dark Magician from the graveyard!  
  
E.Bokura- Too bad that won't be happening!  
  
Yami- Huh?  
  
E.Bokura- Reveal face down card, known as 7 Tools of the Bandit! For 1,000 life points, I can negate the effect of your trap and destroy it!  
  
Yami- No! That was my only plan to save Yugi!  
  
Life points= E. Bokura-3,000 Yami-4,000  
  
Yami- Your move.  
  
E. Bokura- draws card I put two cards face down and end my turn.  
  
Yami- draws card, thinking Monster Reborn! Now I can summon one monster back to the field! out loud I play Monster Reborn to bring back one monster from the grave!  
  
E.Bokura- What monster is it going to be?!  
  
Yami- That I'll let them decide for themselves.  
  
Joey- I hope dey dink of sometin'!  
  
BACK DOWN IN THE GRAVE...  
  
Alexa- Hey, Yugi look! It's a monster reborn! It's activating!  
  
Yugi- I wonder which one of us is going back up?  
  
Alexa- Don't you think that whoever it was would have been, well, reborn already? Maybe the card just got discarded.  
  
Yugi- Or, maybe, maybe we're supposed to choose.  
  
Alexa- But, if that's the case, one of us has got to stay here voluntarily. And I'm willing to be the one.  
  
Yugi- No, Alexa. I refuse to let you stay, you go.  
  
Alexa- I'm not going- hey what's that?  
  
Yugi- It looks like a polymerization. I bet it's the card Bokura discarded when he used Tribute to the Doomed!  
  
Alexa- So, that doesn't help us any!  
  
Yugi- Well, it _didn't_ help us then, but it can now!  
  
Alexa- How do you figure? Wait a sec, you don't mean to fuse together, do you?  
  
Yugi- Only if you are willing to, but otherwise one of us is staying.  
  
Alexa- I am, I guess. I mean, it might be risky, what if we can't get un fused? Or we're totally opposite attributes, I mean I'm a light monster and you're a dark. And I'm a human-.  
  
Just then, they both realized the difference could be enough to destroy them Yugi almost looked like he might not want to try it after all...  
  
BACK AT THE DUEL...  
  
Joey- Come on Yuge, get reborn already!  
  
Yami- Why is it taking so long?  
  
E.Bokura- Maybe they both got destroyed, each of them trying to get out at the same time...  
  
Just then, the card began to light up, at first only the shadow could be seen  
  
E.Bokura- They went smart and summoned the stronger Dark Magician...  
  
Joey- No way! Yugi was a gentle man and let Alexa be summoned.  
  
The monster finished being reborn...  
  
E.Bokura/Joey- Which one is it?  
  
Yami- It's both! It's the Vailo Magician! They figured out a way to fuse together and _both_ get reborn!  
  
Joey- But how could they fuse?  
  
E.Bokura- Could it be? They used the polymerization card that I discarded?!  
  
Yami- That's exactly what they did! Now, I use De fusion in order to separate them once again!  
  
Alexa/Yugi/Joey- We/You made it!  
  
Alexa- Wow, look at the defense of that monster!  
  
Joey- We've been trying to get you guys back, so during that time, he increased its defense.  
  
Yami- I just figured out a way to destroy it! I use De-spell to destroy Chorus of Sanctuary, bringing its defense down by 500 points! Now, my Dark Magician, destroy his Lady of the Harp!  
  
E.Bokura- Not so fast, I activate Block Attack, switching your Dark Magician to defense mode!  
  
Yugi gasped as his card was turn sideways, and almost made him fall. He exhaled happily as he didn't fall.  
  
Yami- I have one more trick to try, Bokura! I'm going to equip my Flame Swordsman with Axe of Despair...  
  
Alexa- Wait, Yami! Equip the equip card to me!  
  
Yami- But you are weaker than Joey, therefore...  
  
Alexa- No! Listen, please equip it to me! I will get more attack points with it than if Joey got it! Please you've got to believe me!  
  
Yami- Alright, but if you are wrong...  
  
Alexa- I won't be.  
  
Yami- I equip my Axe of Despair to my Maha Vailo, increasing her attack points!  
  
Alexa- To a grand total of 3,050 attack points!  
  
Everyone (except Alexa)- What?!  
  
Alexa- It's actually quite simple when you think about it. Because Joey would have only gotten up to 2,800 attack points.  
  
Joey- But I have more attack strength then you! I should get more!  
  
Yami- Not quite. I just figured out Maha Vailo's special ability.  
  
Yugi- Maha Vailo gets an extra 500 attack points for every equip card attached to it. Since the equip card raised Alexa's attack by 1,000...  
  
Yami- She ended up getting a total of 1,500 extra. If I had equipped it to my Flame Swordsman, he only would have gotten 1,000 extra. And although Alexa's a weaker monster, she's stronger than any other monster would have been with Axe of Despairs effect. Now, Maha Vailo, attack his Lady of the Harp!  
  
Alexa- You got it! Spell Magic attack!  
  
Yami- Now my Flame Swordsman, attack his life points directly!  
  
Joey- Flaming Sword attack!  
  
Lifepoints= E.Bokura-1,200 Yami- 4,000  
  
Yugi- In the next move, we can wipe him out!  
  
E. Bokura- draws card, thinking Excellent! This card will get rid of that Maha Vailo once and for all! out loud I have the card to ensure your defeat!  
  
Yami- grunts (they always say that on the captions on t.v. so why not in a story?)  
  
E. Bokura- I play Eternal Rest!  
  
Yami- What does that card do?  
  
Alexa- I know! It destroys all cards on the field with equip cards. Me using so many of them in my deck, I know which cards to be aware of. Wait, and that means...me!  
  
The magic of the card came and wrapped around Alexa, who struggled to try and stay above it.  
  
Alexa- Yugi...there's...one card...I stuck in your deck...that can help defeat him...Do whatever it takes...don't worry about me...  
  
And with that, she was destroyed.  
  
Yugi- No! Alexa!  
  
Joey- What was that she was saying about a card?  
  
Yami- She stuck a card in the deck other than her Maha Vailo. And now, it's up to us to draw it.  
  
E. Bokura- My turns not finished! I play one monster in defense mode, and place one card face down. Now it's your move.  
  
Yami- thinking as Yugi Well, according to Alexa, there is one card that can save us. Now, let's hope we can draw it... What? It's... out loud Dark Magician!?  
  
/Wait, Yami! If you summon it, who knows what will happen! I mean, if I am this Dark Magician, than that would leave.../  
  
{...me to be the Dark Magician, I know. However, it may be our only chance. If we don't summon it, Bokura could easily use a trap or spell card to stop us, meaning if we have more monsters, we have more chances to beat him.}  
  
/Yami, if you summon it, you would have to immediately launch an attack before it, well, you actually, are taking from your body!/  
  
{It's a risk we'll have to take!}  
  
Yami- I summon Dark Magician to the field, and have it attack your face down monster. And the rest will attack your life points directly...  
  
At that, Alexa's Dark Magician was summoned, even though it was Yami. His body fell, being left soulless.  
  
Joey- So, now, both of you are here...so whose going to control the duel?  
  
Yugi- Well, this move should make us victorious, so we wouldn't need a person to duel.  
  
Yami- Don't forget, you two, we just had orders to attack.  
  
Joey/Yugi- Yeah!  
  
Yugi/Yami- Dark Magic attack!  
  
Joey- Flaming Sword attack!  
  
E. Bokura- You made a fatal mistake, and now I'll show you why! Activate two face down cards, Frozen Soul and Disappear! First I'll use frozen souls effect, which keeps all of you from attacking anything.  
  
Yami/Yugi/Joey- Oh, no!  
  
E. Bokura- But, you know your poor friend Alexa?  
  
Yugi- What about her?  
  
E. Bokura- Well, thanks to disappear, she's going to be removed from play!  
  
Yami- No! That means there's no way of rescuing her!  
  
E. Bokura- And even if I didn't activate disappear, how could you rescue her? You made yourself a Duel Monster! Mwahahaha!  
  
DOWN IN THE GRAVEYARD...  
  
Alexa- Not again! I can't believe it! As soon as I'm out I'm here again! sobs (TCG- I don't own Evanescence's Bring Me to Life, however it is THE BEST!)  
  
Alexa begins to sing softly to herself   
  
How can you see into my eyes, like open doors? Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb? Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold, Until you find it there and lead it back home.  
  
Wake me up inside, Wake me up inside. Call my name and save me from the dark. Bid my blood to run, before I come undone, Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Now that I know what I'm without, You can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real, Bring me to life.  
  
Wake me up inside, Wake me up inside, Call my name and save me from the dark. Bid my blood to run, Before I come undone, Save me from the nothing I've become. Bring me to life.  
  
Frozen inside, with out your touch, Without your love, darling, Only you are the life among the dead!  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see, Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me. I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, Got to open my eyes to everything. Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul, Don't let me die here, there must be something more. Bring me to life.  
  
Alexa sighed. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She wanted to sing some more, as music was the only thing that comforted her. But every time she went to, she thought of Yugi. Yugi, maybe the only true friend she could ever have had. All of that was lost now. All of it. That's when she began to just sob. It was too much. She was about to be lost. She was lost. Never again to be seen from civilization. Her life, had it been only to save Joey, and Yugi? Was this her destiny, to be sacrificed in the place of others? Did she have a destiny, or had she done this to herself? Dieing without any friends. The only thing was the songs she kept perfectly memorized in her head. Suddenly, she heard something, just passing by swiftly. She stopped crying and wiped the tears from her face, even though for every tear she swept away, more would take it's place. She stood up, and looked around, for the thing that had passed. She saw nothing, and as she looked back to where she was, the last thing she saw was the Reaper of Cards.  
  
BACK AT THE DUEL...  
  
Joey, Yugi, and Yami all felt a sharp pain, and although the pain subsided quickly, the feeling that Alexa was gone grew worse.  
  
Yugi- No! She's...gone. sobs We, we barely knew who she was, but she was willing to sacrifice herself for us.  
  
Joey- Yuge, how do you know that?  
  
Yugi- Can't you feel it Joey?! That sorrow, that fright, the bravery?! That's all Alexa's! And, I know I never said this, but before when the both of us were down in the graveyard, she said, she, she was willing to stay down there for me! sobs even heavier   
  
Joey- Yuge, I, I didn't realize.  
  
E. Bokura- Well, since you can't do anything else, that means I win the duel, as well as your souls. But, most importantly, your millennium puzzle, Yugi!  
  
Person- Not if I can help it!  
  
Everyone- Who's that?  
  
Person- steps out of shadows What? I'm gone for two seconds and I'm forgotten already?  
  
Yugi- It's Alexa!  
  
Alexa- Yup! And I'll keep you from losing to that freak, don't worry!  
  
E. Bokura- But, how?  
  
Alexa- Well, it's quite simple, and you helped, Bokura!  
  
E. Bokura- But I removed you from play!  
  
Alexa- Exactly! You captured our souls into our favorite cards, putting us into play. Then, when you sent me out, I came back! So, do your move, and then I'll like to take the stage, alright?  
  
E. Bokura- Err, I'll have to pass!  
  
Alexa- All right then. Joey, attack his face down card! The two Yugi's, attack his life points directly!  
  
E. Bokura- No! I lost!  
  
Alexa- Yup, and that means everyone's souls go back to where they belong!

* * *

TCG- Wow! Fifteen pages! That's the most I've ever typed!  
  
Yugi- At least your back to the computer.  
  
TCG- And, as of June 10, 2004, I'm on summer vacay!  
  
Yugi- Uh, Vacay?  
  
TCG- Yes, you know? Vacation, vacay?  
  
Yugi- Whatever.  
  
TCG- Oh yeah, please review! I mean I spent forever doing this chapter!  
  
Yugi- Well, next chapter, the winners, er, winner will be posted.  
  
TCG- Yup, well, I have to go! So, Comitchiwa!  
  
Yugi- That means "hello"!  
  
TCG- Now it means good bye too!  
  
Yugi- Whatever. Good bye, everyone! 

TCG- Ok, I feel like typing more, but I stopped there cause it was exactly fiveteen pages. And I'm proud to say I made that duel up completely by myself, using completely true to life cards!

Yugi- What about the Vailo Magician?

TCG- Ok, that I made up, but I needed to for the story. So don't sue me.

Yugi- I don't know how to sue.

TCG- I was talking to the people in general.

Yugi- I knew that, I wanted to see if you were paying attention laughs nervously 

TCG- Yeah. Well, also, I'd like to say PEEEZ! Review!

Yugi- Did you just say peas?

TCG- No, I said please in a strange way. I would like some feedback on these longer chapters. Would you rather read less chapters and more words, like I've been doing, or more chapters, less writing. I prefer writing the longer chapters, but that's me.

Yugi- I can't believe your up 7 o'clock in the morning, typing. On a SUMMER VACATION...

TCG- Vacay!

Yugi- Whatever!

TCG- Anyway, if it was a school day, I would be up at six, no joke.

Yugi- Man, I feel bad for you.

TCG- Yeah, well, I ran out of things to talk about, so Bon Voyage!

Yugi- Comitchiwa!

TCG- That means hello!

Yugi- But, you, I! Nevermind. sweatdrop 


	8. Chapter 8: Saved or Doomed?

TCG- Ok, peoples, I have a lot to say right now. First off, I have a burnt hand, which is why it's taking me so long to update.  
  
Yugi- How did you burn your hand?  
  
TCG- Ok, here's the story. We went to a Mini Bike Reunion, thingy. blinks as she tries to think about what it is Well, anyway, my bike stalled, (a mini bike is sort of like a mini motorcycle, just so you know) so my dad went to start it, since I can't pull the start -.-; So, I was holding up my dad's precious Rupp, when I hit the, er, twisty thing that makes it go. Not wanting to drop the "almighty mini bike" I went to grab the brake, but instead knocked down the thing and my hand hit the exhaust pipe. And this is what happened holds up hand all in bandages .  
  
Yugi- Oooh, ouch!  
  
TCG- I am lucky I didn't get a finger ripped off! I mean, all the gears and things, I could just as easily hit those!  
  
Yugi- O.o I AM NOW OFFICIALLY SCARED OF MOTERIZED THINGS!  
  
TCG- Well, I thought it was pretty funny. I didn't get hurt the whole time going, like about 40 miles an hour, through slippery mud, and I get hurt when I'm standing still.  
  
Yugi- O.o!  
  
TCG- Okay, next order of business...um, sorry about the miss-spelling of Bokura. I'll change the spell check thing. changes spell check thing I like the word "thing"...sorry, random self note.  
  
Yugi- O.o!  
  
TCG- Last thing! I have a homepage on neopets.com, that I would like you to visit. Please go here (copy and I need referrals and votes, and don't worry, it has practically step-by-step instructions.) I am just saying that you can visit it if you want, which I would like you to do. If you do I'll put your name in my "Winner Peoples" Section of my Bio! And I'll advertise your names on neopets too! Please and Thank you!  
  
Yugi- O.o!  
  
TCG- Yugi's taking this harder than I am!  
  
Yugi- O.o!  
  
TCG- I guess I'll just have to say the disclaimer myself than...  
  
Yugi- O.o!  
  
TCG- Uh, oh! This is bad! That usually works! Time to bring out the heavy artillery! pulls out a Kit Kat bar If this doesn't work, I don't know what will!  
  
Yugi- O.o, -.-, O.o! (he blinked)  
  
TCG- Uh, well he blinked! Also, I know I don't usually respond to reviews (cause I just can't be bothered, but I really wish I could!), however I sort of do need to respond to this one. I believe her name thing is YugiLover, and she told me that I spelled Yugi's last name wrong, which is kind of freaky cause right before I got it, I realized that. But she also told me his b-day and age and stuffs, and not that I don't believe her, but I would like to say I am going to still be using what I made up, since other wise it wrecks my whole story! Also, what was the website you found it on? Okay, I am sorry that took so long, but it had to be done.  
  
Yugi- O.o, -.-, O.o  
  
TCG- Yay! Yugi blinked again! Well, anyway, here's the disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, or Kit Kat bars. I own Alexa. If I did own YuGiOh, she would be in it. Oh, I wish Yugi could say the disclaimer! This Kit Kat bar should cheer me up! prepares to eat it   
  
Yugi- NOOOOOO! KIT KAT BARS ARE MINE!!!!!!  
  
TCG- Yugi! You're moving again! hugs Yugi   
  
Yugi- Can't...breathe...help!  
  
TCG- Sorry! let's go   
  
Yugi- You are really strong, did you know that? rubs arms which are now bruised   
  
TCG- No, but that's cool! Anyway on with the story!

* * *

Alexa watched as everyone's soul returned to where it belonged. She was feeling accomplished, not because she won the duel, which was easy enough, but because she was sure that she had earned everyone's trust, well, almost everyone. Teã and Tristan never actually came into the duel, which meant that they hadn't seen any of her near-hero action. She wasn't about to call herself a hero, since all she did really was get sacrificed and say "Attack his life points!" She hoped at least they would treat her better. Keyword: hoped. Alexa than turned as she heard a gentle rustling where everyone was laying; Yugi was the first to come to.  
  
Alexa- Yugi, are you alright?  
  
Yugi- Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. But, um, Alexa...  
  
Alexa- Yeah, Yugi?  
  
Yugi- I'm not sure if the others will say this, but thanks.  
  
Alexa- Thanks for what?  
  
Yugi- Well, you know, saving us.  
  
Alexa- Yuge, All I did was say "Attack", I mean, it was nothing that anyone else couldn't have done.  
  
They both heard slight moaning. Bokura was the next to wake up.  
  
Yugi- Bokura! Are you okay?  
  
Bokura- Yes, I'm fine. But that evil spirit of the ring...he took over again! I thought Tristan got rid of it, but as soon as it's gone it and the spirit are back again!  
  
Alexa- Well, everyone thought it was a dream last time...  
  
Bokura- True, but do you really suppose that is what they'll think, for a second time? I mean, at battle city...  
  
Alexa- Ooh, that's right. They'll probably think it was real...  
  
Yugi- Unless, we act dumb and pretend like the whole thing never happened. I mean, the only one who was there besides us was Joey, remember? Everyone will just think he's crazy.  
  
Bokura- That's a plan...  
  
Alexa- I hope it works. Te's waking up...  
  
Tea- yawns Did I fall asleep or something? I feel all drowsy...  
  
Yugi- I don't know why, but you Tristan, and Joey all fell asleep.  
  
Bokura- Uh, maybe cause it's almost 10:00pm?  
  
Yugi- laughs That could be a reason.  
  
Joey- Man, I'm beat! You know, I coulda swore I was in a shadow duel, dressed up as my Flame Swordsman! And, Alexa was there too. And the two Yugi's...  
  
Tristan- Dude, what are you talking about?  
  
Joey- That I think that there was a shadow duel, and Alexa was the one who saved our hides!  
  
Alexa- Me? Hero? Now that's probably as far from reality as it goes...I'd never be able to save anyone.  
  
Joey- All you did was tell us to attack, really...Come, on Yuge, you were there! Tell Alexa!  
  
Yugi- Uh, Joey, I wasn't dreaming your dream...  
  
Joey- Ah, man. Oh well, it probably was just a stupid dream anyways.  
  
Tristan- Does anyone have any food? I'm starved!  
  
Everyone(except Tristan)- No.  
  
Tristan- I didn't think so...  
  
So, after a little while, everyone had fallen asleep but Yugi and Alexa. Alexa was looking through a bag that had sort of just appeared by her, even though she knew it was her bag. Yugi, who hadn't said anything for a while, just sat there accompanying Alexa.  
  
Alexa- What's wrong, Yugi? You looked worried.  
  
Yugi- Well, with Bokura around I'm afraid to leave my millennium puzzle out. What if the spirit of his ring takes over and takes it while I'm asleep?  
  
Alexa- I could hold it for you, in my bag. It's the last place anyone would look, at least.  
  
Yugi- Uh, alright.  
  
So, soon everyone was asleep. And the millennium puzzle was safe inside Alexa's bag. But in the midst of the night, Yugi awoke to a pulsing beat. He realized it was music, but who would be listening to music in the middle of the night? He yawned and got up, to see who it was. He ended up at a clearing, where he heard the words to a song...  
  
fe_If you change your mind, on the first day in line. Honey, I'm still free, take a chance on me. If you need me let me know. Could it be your round? If you have no place to go, when your_ _feeling down..._ The song was very upbeat, and he quietly moved the branches in some bushes to see who it was...  
  
_If your all alone, no pretty person at home, honey I'm still free. Take a chance on me. I'm here now, and there's no line. If you put me to the test, if you let me drive...  
_  
... it was Alexa! Yugi couldn't believe it. He knew that she could sing pretty well, he remembered her saying to him afterwards she didn't like her voice, but her dancing was incredible. He blinked as Alexa failed to notice him...  
  
_Take a chance on me, take a chance on me... We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together. Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better. Cause you know I've got so much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you, It's my day. You want me to leave you there, afraid of a love affair. But I think you know, I can't let go.  
_  
Yugi, who was still half asleep, hadn't noticed Alexa gone when he left. Struggling to not fall asleep in the bushes, he heard the words more than he saw the dancing...  
  
_If you change your mind, on the first day in line, Honey I'm still free, Take a chance on me. If you need me let me know, Could it be your round? If you've got no place to go, when you're feeling down. If your all alone, With no pretty person at home, Honey I'm still free, Take a Chance on me. I'm here now, and there's no line. If you put me to the test, if you let me drive. Take a chance on me, Take a chance on me...  
_  
It suddenly struck Yugi, the words to the song, it was kind of what Alexa had been saying to him earlier, about her having to trust her that she wasn't evil...Yugi got back to where he had been sleeping, tired, and fell back asleep.  
  
Meanwhile Alexa had thought she heard some rustling in the bushes, but also at that moment a breeze blew, and she figured it was that, and took no notice. When the music stopped, she turned off the strange little boom box she had found. It was funny, she thought, how little things like that sort of appeared out of nowhere. She shrugged and figured it was coincidence. She sat down panting, waiting to catch her breathe before she returned to camp. (PS I don't own the song, called Take a Chance on me by the Ateens)  
  
Back at camp, however, there were five men who were dressed all in black, and looked like FBI agents (for those of you who aren't getting it, there basically guys like the ones in the battle city tournament who judge the duel, Kaiba's attendants. But, that doesn't necessarily mean that these guys are Kaiba's...). They were whispering to one another.  
  
Guy-(I am making up names like guy and dude, because I don't know what to call them.) So, who are we supposed to get?  
  
Dude- We were given orders to capture 5 kids from this spot counts Yup, this is the one. Guy- Alright, move in, men! all five of them rope up Yugi, Bokura, Teã, Tristan, and Joey, covering there mouths so they can't yell for help   
  
Pegasus- chuckles Very good, now to finally defeat Yugi Mutou! puts everyone's soul in a card thingy Now, to ensure that they won't be reunited with there bodies, we will leave there soul cards here. drops the soul cards   
  
Dude- But Sir, aren't the souls the important part?  
  
Pegasus- Yes, but however since I just want to defeat him, I will take the bodies so they can do house work chuckles I mean, they don't need to be paid. Now, let's leave this dreadful place and return to the castle, shall we?  
  
Dude, Guy, and all other peoples- Yes Sir!  
  
As they left, Alexa came back, too tired to realize no one was there. It took until morning for her to find out. However, during the night, Pegasus and his partners in crime realized one thing missing...  
  
Pegasus- Where on earth is Yugi's Millennium Puzzle?!  
  
Guy- Sir, it wasn't captured last night when we captured them all.  
  
Pegasus- Oh no! That was the whole point of our little expedition!  
  
Dude- We could search the island for it, if you ordered sir.  
  
Pegasus- No, that's alright. Something tells me it will come to us...  
  
Dude and Guy- ?!?!  
  
Now it was morning, and Alexa woke up, quick to realize that everyone was gone.  
  
Alexa- Ah! Everyone's gone! Oh great, now what do I do? I have no idea where... spots soul cards on the ground they are. Oh no, it was Pegasus! I couldn't stand up to his Millennium Eye! Because the two things that helped Yugi win his duel against him I don't have: A spirit to play mind shuffle with, and friends to support me. And since no one likes me...oh why me!? absent mindedly places cards on duel disk, and begins to cry   
  
Yugi- Uh, what happened?  
  
Alexa- screams Yugi, you're...you're...  
  
Yugi- I'm what? What's going on here?  
  
Alexa- grabs all the soul cards except Yugi's Your soul got captured by Pegasus! But the duel disk...you're a...  
  
Yugi- anime fall I'm a hologram! But that's not the only thing that went weird...  
  
Alexa- Whatdaya mean?  
  
Yugi- Um, you might want to look at your reflection.  
  
Alexa- Uh, all right...  
  
Alexa made her way to a gently flowing river. She peered in. And...  
  
Alexa- screams Oh man...I'm...I'm...a cartoon!  
  
It was true. Over the night she turned completely animated. She almost looked completely the same, but there were some subtle differences. Her eyes, normally a greenish gray, were now a brilliant shade of purple, like Yugi's. But that wasn't the only relation to Yugi she had made. Her eyes, as a human they were a nice size, but now they were big, innocent eyes. Her out fit hadn't changed at all, but her hair did. It was still blond, but it had a slight wave/crimp combination in it. The tips had a bright red color on them, something she always had thought to be cool, but was never allowed to do. However, the blondness of her hair hadn't changed. Maybe a shade or two lighter, but it wasn't so obvious. Alexa smiled at her reflection. Her face was as innocent as Yugi's, but just like him, the way she dresses stated otherwise. She loved it though, maybe the red tips should go...but they went with her out fit, which was still made up of a giant white shirt, black sweat pants, some black boots, and a black sweater jacket. Well, it was...animated, at least she would blend in now.  
  
Yugi- Earth to Alexa! Are you okay?  
  
Alexa- Yeah, I think...  
  
Yugi- Wait! Alexa, do you still have my millennium puzzle?!  
  
Alexa- Oh no! I forgot about that! We'd better go check!  
  
They both scrambled back to the spot where Alexa and everyone had slept. Her back pack thing was still there, and it looked un touched. However, Alexa failed to slow down to opening the bag. She sighed in relief as she pulled out the genuine, unharmed, puzzle. Yugi sighed in relief as well.  
  
Yugi- Well, contrary to Joey's remark, looks like you kept your word!  
  
Alexa- What do you mean, Joey's remark?  
  
Yugi- Well, Alexa, last night, you were the first to fall asleep. And everyone was saying, how, well, you were just acting and were going to turn on us at night. I was-and am- the only person to disagree. I'm sorry, Alexa.  
  
Alexa- It's okay, Yugi. They don't trust me. They have good reason too. Oh well. Yugi, uh, how are you going to hold the millennium puzzle, since you're a hologram?  
  
Yugi- I...uh... holds up finger like he's about to say something good I have no idea.  
  
Alexa- Man, this is bad. We have to get your bodies back somehow...  
  
Yugi- We?  
  
Alexa- Of course, you don't except me to do it, do you?  
  
Yugi- sarcastically I'll be sure to help a lot as a hologram.  
  
Alexa- I know! How 'bout this, We'll convince everyone that you're going to save everyone! And pretend that you're real, and I'm the hologram.  
  
Yugi- What good'll that do?  
  
Alexa- Well, since none of your friends like me, you'll get even more credit. And they won't hate you for "leaving there lives in the hands of a human"!  
  
Yugi- No, it's just a waste of time.  
  
Alexa- You're right. Besides, how would that help us get your bodies back? Well, how do we get your bodies back?  
  
Yugi- You'll have to beat Pegasus, in a duel.  
  
Alexa- Me?! No, I couldn't. I don't stand up to him with the millennium eye!  
  
Yugi- You only need...no wait, you can't do that...(referring to him and Yami)...You have...wait, no you don't (referring to his friends). Well, good luck Alexa! Gotta go!...  
  
Alexa- Yugi, come on! I can't do this.  
  
Yugi- Alexa, you're our only hope! Please, it's better a chance than none at all.  
  
Alexa- I guess...but, what about the puzzle?  
  
Yugi- I can't take it. I guess you'll have to hold on to it.  
  
Alexa- puts on millennium puzzle Ok. Man, I hope I don't screw up...  
  
Yugi- Alexa, promise me one thing though...  
  
Alexa- Yeah?  
  
Yugi- If you lose...destroy the puzzle...  
  
Alexa- But, Yugi!  
  
Yugi- Alexa, I'm the only one who can solve it. If I am caught in a soul card, no one can use its power...  
  
Alexa- But the world will be in danger, then!  
  
Yugi- No, actually, it's almost as good as if you win the duel. Pegasus and everyone will want it put together, so they'll release me from the soul card. Of course, I won't do anything until they release everyone else. Than, when they're not there, we'll all escape.  
  
Alexa- That is the craziest bunch of wishful thinking I've heard. But I like it! Now, lets go get my soul captured and get started...  
  
Yugi- You have to duel him first.  
  
Alexa- Wha-huh?  
  
Yugi- Yeah, like this'll be convincing: says in a mocking voice "Yeah, I'd like to get my soul captured because I think it'll be fun!" stares at Alexa disapprovingly   
  
Alexa- sighs You're right. I'll go. But I need an excuse to get into the castle.  
  
Yugi- I've got just the thing...  
  
AT THE CASTLE...  
  
Alexa- runs up at the door   
  
Guard Guy(G.G.)- Stop it, right there! You need an invitation to enter the building!  
  
Alexa- Are you serious? How can you stand being out side, are you wack?  
  
G.G.- What are you talking about?  
  
Alexa- What are you talking about?! It's all over the news!  
  
G.G.- What is?  
  
Alexa- sighs The rabid raccoon family that was left on this island?  
  
G.G.- There is no rabid raccoon... theres an unplanned rustling in the bushes   
  
Alexa- assumes it is part of the plan Yup, I'm really lying! real rabid raccoon family pops out of bushes   
  
G.G.- into walkie talkie thingy Everyone inside! There's a rabid raccoon family!  
  
Alexa- thinking What a sec, a hologram couldn't...eep! They are real!  
  
G.G.- opens door, runs inside   
  
Alexa- follows G.G.   
  
INSIDE THE CASTLE...  
  
Alexa looked around the castle, since no one seemed to notice her entrance. But, when she was caught on a security camera, she was caught by some of the attendants. She broke free of them twice, but each time absent mindedly running into more. Finally, she was too exhausted to escape, so they dragged her to Pegasus, who wasn't surprised by his visiter.  
  
Alexa- Let go of me, you freaks! attempts to kick one of them   
  
Pegasus- Release her, as she requested. She is our guest.  
  
Alexa- Pegasus! I am...  
  
Pegasus- Alexa Laurie Van Vliet. Here from the human world to save your friends. I know, with the...  
  
Alexa-...amazing power of your millennium eye. I know.  
  
Pegasus- Oooh, a feisty little one, are we?  
  
Alexa- I know you know why I'm here. Unlike the others, I'm not scared of your powers.  
  
Pegasus- Oh, but you should be. Unlike Yugi-boy by whom I was defeated by the powers of his puzzle and his friends, you have none!  
  
Alexa- On the contrary, I know that just because you know my cards, doesn't necessarily mean you can always counter them. Pegasus, your fright tactics will not work on me. thinking What am I doing, asking him to go super hard on me?!  
  
Pegasus- If it's a duel you want, it's a duel you'll get! However if you lose, I will get your soul. And the millennium puzzle you now hold.  
  
Alexa- However, if I win, you give me back all of my friends bodies back, and we all leave unharmed, with the millennium puzzle. thinking I want to make sure he doesn't pull something on me.  
  
Pegasus- I'm offended, Alexa! You believing I would "pull one on you". But, if that's the case, fine. To the dueling arena!  
  
Alexa- Pegasus, you're going down!  
  
Pegasus- chuckles evilly 

* * *

TCG- Yeahs, DONENESS!  
  
Yugi- Are you almost done with your story, TCG?  
  
TCG- Um, well after the duel, they'll only be a few more chapters left. So yes.  
  
Yugi- Yeah!  
  
TCG- Also, I would like to state that I typed a really awesome poem, called Hikari no Yami! Please read it, since it's really awesome!  
  
Yugi- Take it from me, I read it!  
  
TCG- laughs Oooh, hold on, I wanna say Peace out dudes in Japanese! Wheres my paper looks for paper FOUND IT!!!!  
  
Yugi- How did you find out how to say it in Japanese?  
  
TCG- A translator web site thingy, but I'm just warning you peoples it might not be exact. It gave lots of words for each word, except for out, so I just picked the ones that sounded the coolest!  
  
Yugi- For all you know, you could offend someone who actually speaks Japanese!  
  
TCG- O.o I never thought of that. If any of you people do speak Japanese, and what I say is wrong, please tell me!  
  
Yugi- sighs   
  
TCG- Yasuragi auto datesha! 

Yugi- Uh, what she said! Peace out dudes!


	9. Chapter 9: The Duel Begins

TCG- Wow, my ninth chapter! I am so happy!  
  
Yugi- Oooh, how many reviews have you gotten so far?  
  
TCG- Uh, 11...I think...  
  
Yugi- --; So, anything exciting going on lately...  
  
TCG- HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!!!!  
  
Yugi- You know, by the time you post this, It won't be the fourth of July...  
  
TCG- Oh yeah, oh well. It's a Happy Belated Fourth of July! And since it's only 8:30 in the morning, nothings happened yet! But there will be pretty fireworks...and food stuffs and swimming.  
  
Yugi- T.T I want to see fireworks. I want candy. I want swimming...wait, I can't swim...nevermind...  
  
TCG- What do you mean, you can't swim? In like, the second episode of YuGiOh you dove in to save Joey, remember?  
  
Yugi- Maybe...  
  
TCG- sweat drop What ever...Hey peoples, Thanks for the reviews I've been getting. I'm sorry the story kind of took this unexpected twist, I hope you like it. Anyways, keep the reviews coming! If you don't like the story anymore cause of what I make happen...  
  
Yami- You will have to answer to me!  
  
TCG- Yami?! Where did you come from?!  
  
Yami- The puzzle.  
  
TCG- I know that but...oh never mind...wanna say the disclaimer?  
  
Yami- Ok...what's the disclaimer?  
  
TCG- It's the thingy that says we don't own YuGiOh, but I own me, and that we don't own Kit Kat bars...  
  
Yami- Is a Kit Kat bar one of those chocolate things that Yugi's always eating because of you?  
  
TCG- Uh, yes... thinking I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, he's not happy! I ANGERED A PHAROAH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!!!  
  
Yami- TCGgirl124 does not own YuGiOh or Kit Kat bars. She does own Alexa. Is that the disclaimer?  
  
TCG- Wow, you said that really good!  
  
Yami- It wasn't very hard to do.  
  
TCG- shrugs Hey, I know! Do you wanna duel?  
  
Yami- I am warning you I won't be easy to beat...  
  
TCG- I don't plan on beating you...I just wanna see how long I can last.  
  
Yami- Alright. Lets duel...  
  
HALF HOUR LATER...  
  
TCG- -3,750 (Yes it's a negative...)  
  
Yami- 10,000  
  
TCG- Do you wanna play to negative 10,000?  
  
Yami- Are you sure you haven't had enough suffering?  
  
TCG- Hey, wait...what's this? holds up what looks like a deck of cards That's where my deck went! But if this is my deck, than this one must be...O.o my sister is gonna kill me!  
  
Yami- Is she capable of doing that?  
  
TCG- I have no idea! But now...lets see how I fair with _my_ deck...  
  
Yami- At least this time you'll have a chance...  
  
TCG- Yuppers!  
  
HALF HOUR LATER...  
  
TCG- Yeah! I tied with the King of games! Weee!  
  
Yami- O.o But...how???  
  
TCG- I didn't want to see you suffer defeat...so I tied with you!  
  
Yami- This time I'll show you no mercy!  
  
TCG- Oh, so you were going easy on me, huh?  
  
Yami- Lets duel!  
  
Yugi- TCG?  
  
END DAY DREAM...  
  
TCG- Huh, what?  
  
Yugi- You where day dreaming...  
  
TCG- Oh, man...and oh well...I could have beat the King of Games...so close, and yet so far...  
  
Yugi- That's okay...here, I'll share my Kit Kat bar with you!  
  
TCG- Thanks Yugi! Anyhow, on with the story!

* * *

Alexa followed Pegasus to the dueling arena. Her heart was pounding, as she wondered how she had gotten herself into this. She unexpectedly felt a sudden surge of anger towards everyone, but Yugi. Why was she helping them, those who hated her? _Why should I care? You weren't there, when I was scared, I was so alone. You, you need to listen...I'm starting to trip, I'm losing my grip, and I'm in this thing alone...Crying out loud, I'm crying out loud..._(Avril Lavigne, Losing Grip. I don't own this song...) She sighed. These were her heroes. It was her chance to show them that she wasn't evil. But, how would she be able to do it? The thought of losing...no. She couldn't think of losing. It would only make it harder to win...  
  
Pegasus- Well, we're here! Now, you realize you don't need your duel disk, don't you?  
  
Alexa- I'm not blind, Pegasus. Let's just get started.  
  
Pegasus- Oooh, patience, my darling. Don't you want to hear what I have to say? I am willing to make this proposition: You may pick the friends whom you would like to view this duel, and then they may. However, there is one small catch. You see, they will actually be in the duel...  
  
Alexa- In the duel? How can that be?  
  
Pegasus- Well, you see, each person you pick will become a duel monster. You will pick what monster it is. They cannot be attacked by my monsters until they attack mine. However, if they get destroyed...so will there soul...  
  
Alexa- Pegasus, that's way too dangerous for me to do to my friends...  
  
Pegasus- Oh, I thought they all hated you so much...  
  
Alexa- All but Yugi...You know what? I will accept your offer. With Yugi! I won't have him attack you, so you won't be able to hurt him...  
  
Pegasus- thinking Of course, attacking isn't the only way to destroy him! Mwahahaha!  
  
Alexa- thinking Okay, so this will be different... But still, you never know... out loud I choose Yugi, as his favorite, the Dark Magician! Now, Pegasus, Let's begin this here and now, no more delays!  
  
Pegasus- As you wish, Alexa. Simply place his soul card onto the field. Oh, did I mention? Everyone of them takes the place of a monster on the field, so since you've picked one person to be a monster, you can only have 4 other monsters!  
  
Alexa- Talk about last minute reminder! But, I accept your twisted rules! Now, let's duel!  
  
Pegasus- Yes, let's!  
  
They each have 4,000 life points. Alexa shuffled her deck, as did Pegasus. She drew the normal 5 card hand, and placed Yugi onto the field, which had some unexpected results...  
  
Pegasus- Hahaha! Yugi-boy dressed as his fable Dark Magician! It's almost too much! Hahaha!  
  
Alexa- under her breath Hmm, same reaction as me...  
  
Yugi- Huh? What's going on?  
  
Alexa- Um, well, I kinda sorta volunteered you to be a duel monster in my duel against Pegasus and now you are a Dark Magician that can't be attacked until you attack! (Takes a huge breathe from saying it all in one sentence, and smiles like it's a cliché thing to do, even though its not)  
  
Yugi- blinks Dark Magician...Duel...Pegasus...Attack...Okay, I think I get it.  
  
Alexa- Hey Yugi, look on the bright side. This time, you're actual size!  
  
Yugi- sarcastically, sweatdrop Yup, what a HUGE bonus!  
  
Alexa- I'm sorry, Yugi. I just thought...  
  
Yugi- That's okay. I understand. Let's just hope that it's enough to win this.  
  
Pegasus- Oh, what fun! Watching a girl who's completely normal talk to her boy friend who has turned into a monster! Hahaha!  
  
Alexa- He's not my boy friend! In fact, I'd be lucky if I was considered his acquaintance! Now, I draw, and I'm starting this thing! looks at hand for a moment   
  
Pegasus- thinking Now, let's have a look! Hmm, what a hand! She has some cards that could seriously cripple my strategies. So, I'll play weak until she's used them up!  
  
Alexa- I put two cards face down, and I summon one monster face down in defense mode! Your move, Pegasus!  
  
Pegasus- I put one card face down, in defense mode, as did you. Hmm, seems there's nothing I can do. I end my turn.  
  
Alexa- thinking Pegasus is definitely up to something. I know he can do more than that. He must have read my mind, him and his millennium eye, which I thought got stolen by Bokura gone bad...hmm...whatever. I should probably go at him while he's down, because if I wait this'll last a lot longer than it has too. Besides, my deck's theme is to cripple strategies, so my cards will always be safe. So, I got it! I know a great way to win this, well, for the moment... out loud Pegasus, you will now get a small sample of the hurt that my deck has in store for you! I sacrifice my monster that's on the field to summon Curse of Dragon! And since the card I sacrificed was my Sonic Bird, it's special ability gets activated!  
  
Pegasus- You get to take a ritual card from your deck and put it into your hand!  
  
Alexa- Yep! And I activate it, the ritual known as White Dragon Ritual! And I sacrifice my Curse of Dragon to use the ritual! I summon Paladin of White Dragon!  
  
Yugi- thinking Why would Alexa do that? Paladin of White Dragon has less attack and defense points than Curse of Dragon. That ritual was a waste! Paladin of White Dragon has only 1900 attack points!  
  
Alexa- Now, my Dragon, attack his face down monster!  
  
Pegasus- Haha, your monsters attack failed! My face down card was Lady of the Harp and you get 100 points of damage since she has 2000 defense points!  
  
Alexa- Not quite...  
  
Pegasus and Yugi- Huh?!  
  
Alexa- Paladin of White Dragon has a special ability! It automatically destroys any face down defense position monster, regardless of points!  
  
Pegasus- Oh no!  
  
Alexa- Surely, you saw that coming didn't you?  
  
Yugi- thinking It sure doesn't seem like it...  
  
Alexa- Well, with that over with, I end my turn.  
  
Pegasus- Alright then, I summon Goblin Attack Force!...  
  
Alexa- Not so fast I activate Trap Hole! So your Goblins' are done!  
  
Pegasus- Err! I put one card face down and end my turn!  
  
Alexa- Sheesh, Pegasus! I thought you'd put up more of a fight! thinking Hmm, something fishy is going on...I wonder what it is?  
  
Yugi- thinking Pegasus is acting pretty strange. I wonder if it has anything to do with his millennium eye, or the fact that Bokura stole it... out loud Alexa, I'm not sure what's up with Pegasus here, but you should try and destroy him while he's down!  
  
Alexa- Don't worry Yugi! I will have this duel good and done by no time! I summon one monster face down in defense mode. I put one card face down, as well. Then, I attack your life points directly with my Paladin of White Dragon! I think that's enough damage for now!  
  
Pegasus- 2100  
  
Alexa- 4000  
  
Pegasus- does that bad-guy laugh that starts as a quiet laugh and turns into a loud cackling Now it's time to bring forth, the Shadow Realm! Mwahahaha!  
  
Alexa- That's not good!  
  
The purplish dome of dark shadows pierced through the dueling arena like knife through butter. Alexa, who had almost assumed Pegasus had lost his powers, now began to get creeped out. If the shadows did to her what they did to Yugi, she was finished!  
  
Pegasus- So, you were beginning to doubt my powers, eh? Well, is this enough magic for you?  
  
Alexa- That's weird, cause I'm feeling nothing of these shadows...  
  
Pegasus- How can that be?! You're stronger than you look, Alexa. But soon, it will be too much even for you! Mwahaha!  
  
Alexa- Err, we'll see. Now move!  
  
Pegasus- Ooh, pushy are we? Well, fine, since you insist. I play one monster in defense mode, and put one card face down. And I end my turn!  
  
Alexa- thinking Yes! One of my Maha Vailo's! Now, all I have to do is equip it with my Axe of Despair, and it will be unstoppable! out loud I play one card on the field in attack mode, known as the all-powerful Maha Vailo! And, although it may look weak, I equip it with Axe of Despair, raising its attack to a devastating 3050!  
  
Yugi- Uh, Alexa, not trying to put you down, but that's wrong. Your Vailo only gets 2550 attack points.  
  
Alexa- Yugi, do you forget already? It gets an extra 500 points...  
  
Yugi- ...for each equip card, I remember now!  
  
Alexa- Yup! And I use my Paladin Dragons effect to destroy your face down defense monster! thinking You thought he would have learned to not put them face down by now.  
  
Pegasus- thinking Oh no! I forgot about its effect!  
  
Alexa- And to finish my move, I put one card face down!  
  
Pegasus- Ooh, my turn again? draws, thinking Ooh, Earthshaker! This will come in handy in a moment.  
  
Alexa- out loud Oh, joy! I forgot to attack with my Vailo! I could have won this thing by now!  
  
Yugi- Don't worry, Alexa! As long as he plays the same as last time, you'll be fine.  
  
Alexa- Yeah, you're right!  
  
Pegasus- clears throat I believe it's still my turn? I place one card face down. And summon the Millennium Shield, with its incredible defense of 3000, your only means of destroying it is if you use your Maha Vailo! And, even if you do attack with your dragon, it won't be enough to wipe me out! And imagine what I can do in one more turn...speaking of which, I end mine.  
  
Alexa- Curse you, Pegasus! But don't worry, I have a way of depleting your life points on this turn! First off, I summon one monster face down in defense mode! Then, I offer my two face down monsters, each with its own effects! First off, my Zolga, when sacrificed gives me 2000 life points! Then, my Penguin Soldier sends your shield back to your hand!  
  
Pegasus- sounds really fake Oh, no!  
  
Alexa- And with there sacrifices I summon the all powerful Wingweaver!  
  
Pegasus- Activate Trap: Earthshaker.  
  
Yugi and Alexa- Earthshaker?!  
  
Alexa- That is not good...  
  
Yugi- But what does it do?  
  
Pegasus- It's quite simple actually. You see, I pick two attributes, such as light or dark. Then, Alexa here has to pick one of those two attributes. Whichever one she picks, all the monsters on the field with that attribute get destroyed...and I don't have any monsters on my side of the field.  
  
Yugi- Oh no! Pegasus won't be affected!  
  
Alexa- Pegasus knew I was going to do that move...he had it planned for the moment I sent his monster back to his hand!  
  
Pegasus- Uh, yeah...yeah that's it! I knew it all along! And, in case you haven't realized Alexa, you only have two attributes on the field!  
  
Alexa- Oh joy, he's right! All of my monsters have a light attribute...except Yugi, whose dark...  
  
Pegasus- So, to say it officially, I pick light and dark for you to choose...  
  
Yugi- Alexa! If you pick light, all your monsters will be destroyed!  
  
Alexa- But if I choose darkness, I send you to the graveyard! thinking Unless I am able to draw monster reborn...  
  
Yugi- Alexa, you have to pick dark, it's the only way you'll win!  
  
Alexa- No, Yugi! I can't do that! I just...can't...  
  
Yugi- Alexa, no!  
  
Alexa- I-I choose...light.  
  
Yugi- No!  
  
Pegasus- Haha! You have destroyed all of your monsters...and by your own rule you can't use Yugi! So you can't attack me.  
  
Alexa- a tear rolls down her cheek I know...  
  
Yugi- Oh, poor Alexa...  
  
And with that all of her monsters were destroyed...except for Yugi. Then, something no one expected came up...Alexa suddenly bent over the edge of the duel arena, and began to breathe heavily. She felt paralyzed. And although she could breathe normally, she gasped for gulps of air. She became dizzy...something was wrong...  
  
Yugi- Alexa! No, are you ok????  
  
Alexa- I...don't...know...what...happened...  
  
Pegasus- The shadows are simply beginning to engulf her! You see, in this shadow duel, for every monster of hers that gets destroyed, she feels its pain. And three monsters at once, that's quite a lot...However I, on the other hand, am quite capable of surviving its torture!  
  
Yugi- Pegasus! It's just like you to play in a way your opponents can't stand!  
  
Pegasus- Bwahaha!

* * *

TCG- Haha! A cliffie! Now you have to wait! Sorry, but I almost never do cliffhangers, and this was becoming a long chapter!  
  
Yugi- O.o I wanna know what happens!  
  
TCG- I know! But that's all I'm gonna type since I thought it would be cooler if this was a suspense type thing! And because my sister wants to burn more CDs!  
  
(My sister)- YEAH!  
  
Yugi- O.o! AHHH!  
  
TCG- --;; Don't do that! You scare Yugi!  
  
(My sister)- Yeah!  
  
TCG- That's NOT FUNNY!  
  
(My sister)- Yeah!  
  
Yugi- Talk about a one word vocabulary!  
  
(My sister)- YEAH!  
  
Yugi- --;;  
  
TCG- --;;  
  
(My sister)- YEAH!  
  
TCG- IF YOU DON'T LEAVE RIGHT NOW, I'LL LET YOUR ARCH ENEMY MARRY JOEY!!!!!!  
  
(My Sister)- NOOOOOOO!!!!!! O.O;;;(continuing NOOOO!!!)  
  
TCG- OMG! She said something new! sarcastically I'm so proud of her!  
  
Yugi- What's with the Joey thing?  
  
TCG- She has a MAJOR crush on him!  
  
Yugi- Oh.  
  
(My sister)- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! continues   
  
TCG- Well, please R & R! I work hard on making up these duels... it's not easy!  
  
Yugi- Yeah, or you won't get a Kit Kat bar!  
  
TCG- --;;; Um, Yuge, they never get Kit Kat bars in the first place!  
  
Yugi- Oh...well, they get the point!  
  
(My Sister)- NOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
TCG- STOP IT BAKA!!!!!  
  
Yugi- O.o? What's a baka?  
  
TCG- Fool, idiot, imbecile, moron, you get the picture!  
  
Yugi- Ohhhhh....okies!  
  
TCG- Yasuragi auto datesha!  
  
Yugi- Bye!  
  
(My sister)- NOOOOOOOOO! continues until next chapter NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10: The duel continues

TCG- Hello people! Sorry this is taking a while to be posted. I had the beginning typed, but not saved (stupid me), then my darling sister turned of the computer. And it isn't in the recovery thing. T.T So, now I'm retyping the whole beginning all over again. Luckily, I know what I typed on the other one!  
  
Yugi- That's a good thing!  
  
TCG- Yeah! And, this is my tenth chapter! Weeee! does little victory dance, until Yugi sighs, causing TCG to sweatdrop in embarrassment   
  
Yugi- Um, sure TCG...  
  
TCG- Oh, yeah! Look, I know you get tired of me telling you sites to visit, but I KNOW you'll like this one!  
  
Yugi- ...  
  
TCG- It's a site I made...Club Yugi!  
  
Yugi- What?!  
  
TCG- You heard me! It's a YuGiOh club! Okay, so right now it's mostly a newsletter...but that's cause I wanna get a HTML book! And, I don't have my own domain name yet, but I'm working on it! Here's the code thing: So, come visit it! It is cool, or will be, whatever...  
  
Yugi- Sounds interesting...so how's your hand?  
  
TCG- Pretty good, it's almost fully healed! But how did you get that out of talking about my site?  
  
Yugi- Well, doing a site takes up time, and time ends up being a schedule. Camping was on your schedule, and you burnt your hand on a mini bike camping trip. So, yeah...  
  
TCG- blinks Yugi, your minds way too complicated!  
  
Yugi- shrugs   
  
TCG- Any how, I really hope you are liking the story! Please, R and R! I feel loved when you guys review!  
  
Yugi- to himself And she thought I was weird...  
  
TCG- I heard that!  
  
Yugi- I didn't do it!  
  
TCG- -.-;; Um, yeah, Yuge, do you wanna say the disclaimer?  
  
Yugi- For a price...  
  
TCG- Lemme guess...a Kit Kat bar?  
  
Yugi- sarcastically, gasps How did you know that? not sarcastically What else would I want?  
  
TCG- shrugs, hands him a Kit Kat bar   
  
Yugi- TCGgirl124 does not own YuGiOh, or Kit Kat bars. She does own Alexa though...  
  
TCG- Yep! She's mine! So you can't have her!  
  
Yugi- I think we established that...  
  
TCG- Whatever...here's the story!  
  
Yugi- What? The story already? But we usually have like three pages of our intro thing!  
  
TCG- Unlike before, I have nothing to talk about...And besides I want to start to type the story. People actually like to read it! smiles   
  
Yugi- But they also like the beginning thing, you know...  
  
TCG- Oh well...here's the story!  
  
Yugi- What? But...oh whatever! sighs   
  
Alexa was there, in a state of paralyzed shock. She could barely move, let alone finish the duel. Yugi was worried, with out Alexa...how were they going to win? There had to be something he could do...but what?  
  
Yugi, can you here me?  
  
/Yami? How...where?/  
  
Remember, the millennium puzzle is close, it's still around Alexa's neck.  
  
/We have to destroy it, it's the only way it won't be stolen!/  
  
No! Yugi, I have an idea that might allow us to emerge victorious...  
  
/What? How? We're not close enough to merge.../  
  
We don't have to be...listen. I might be able to take control over Alexa...  
  
/Take control? I thought you and me could only do that!/  
  
I thought so too, but this could be our only chance! Listen, we have to convince Alexa to let us try this...  
  
/But how, Alexa's too weak to do anything!/  
  
Then I guess we'll just have to do it, and hope for the best...  
  
/Good luck. I think you'll need it.../  
  
Yugi stood at the sidelines looking at Alexa. She was only trying to help, and she was helping people who hardly cared. But, if Yami couldn't take control...Alexa might not be okay...but something caught his attention. The puzzle began to glow, and soon, standing in Alexa's place was the king of games himself! Yami had done it!  
  
Yugi- Yeah! You did it!  
  
Yami- Mmm.  
  
Pegasus- Huh? What happened? It's you...you're the one who beat me before! Yes...sweet revenge! You will not beat me this time!  
  
Yami- Pegasus, without the power of your millennium eye, your nothing!  
  
Pegasus- What do you mean, I have the power of my millennium eye! It's power is what is shielding you from outside of this duel!  
  
Yami- Oh, then why is it that Bokura is controlling the shadows?  
  
Pegasus- How did you know? Oh wait, you didn't! You tricked it out of me! You will pay for that!  
  
Yami- staying unthinkably calm Pegasus, I believe it's your move still...  
  
Pegasus- I end my turn...  
  
Yami- Fine...  
  
Meanwhile, Alexa was switched with Yami, meaning Alexa now inhabited the millennium puzzle. She was in the hall way, confused on where she was. However, Yugi had somehow been able to get inside the puzzle, while remaining there on the field, and went to go explain things to Alexa. Seeing her in the hallway, he approached the obviously confused girl...  
  
Yugi- Alexa! Are you ok?  
  
Alexa- Yugi? Where am I? I was just out on the field, dueling, that is if you can call standing there paralyzed dueling... How did I get here?  
  
Yugi- You're actually inside the millennium puzzle...  
  
Alexa- What?! How did I get in there, I mean here, I mean...you know what I mean!  
  
Yugi- Um, well, actually...  
  
Alexa- Spill it, Yugi! Please?  
  
Yugi- Yami took control of your body.  
  
Alexa- What?! faints   
  
Yugi- Okay, so she didn't take that very well...  
  
Alexa- wakes up I'm ok, no need to ask...  
  
Yugi- Um, Alexa, uh about the whole Yami thing...  
  
Alexa- I'm sorry. It's probably better, since I wasn't doing very much in the duel anyway...but what shocked me is what you did. I mean...I dunno what I mean...forget I said it...oh jeez...  
  
Yugi- laughs   
  
Alexa- What is so funny?  
  
Yugi- Well, you're getting all annoyed of something that happens to me all the time...  
  
Alexa- You mean forgetting what you mean?  
  
Yugi- What?  
  
Alexa- Never mind...  
  
Yugi- So, Alexa...is there anything in your deck that could maybe win this thing?  
  
Alexa- I don't know...I have a Black Luster Soldier...  
  
Yugi- Are you serious?  
  
Alexa- Yeah...and if it helps my deck is meant for the destruction of what your opponent has on the field, and making sure he doesn't get to you. So you should be able to do that easily...especially since it's chock-full of equip cards...  
  
Yugi- Hmm, now that can be used to our advantage...hold on, I'll be right back...  
  
Alexa- Where are you going?  
  
Yugi- To tell Yami about your deck!  
  
Alexa- Oh, ok... thinking Great, I've always wanted my deck to be the hopes of a life or death situation.  
  
Yugi- back on field /Yami! I know what Alexa's deck-type is! It's a destruction based deck.../  
  
Yes, I figured that out. But that's not all, Alexa's deck works surprisingly well together. And I have a card that should be more then enough to stop Pegasus...  
  
/Great! Let's hurry before Pegasus decides on more deadly moves to do.../  
  
Yami- I am going to equip my Dark Magician with Axe of Despair! And now, Dark Magician, attack his life points directly!  
  
Yugi- Yeah, take that Pega...what?! You can't be serious! If I attack him, he can attack me!  
  
Yami- But, look at his life points...  
  
Yugi- Look at his facedown card!  
  
So Pegasus watched as the two Yugi's began to debate on whether or not to attack...and his was quite entertained by it.  
  
Yami- sighs and sweatdrop Okay, so I equip my dark Magician with an axe of despair and put one card face down WITHOUT attacking...  
  
Yugi- anime fall It's not MY fault! It's so obvious that we shouldn't attack!  
  
Pegasus- You should have attacked, my face down card wasn't a trap...  
  
Yugi and Yami- Yugi is sweat dropping, as Yami is shaking his head disapprovingly   
  
Pegasus- It actually is a magic card, known as Toon World!  
  
Yami/Yugi- Oh no!  
  
Pegasus- And I summon Red Archery Girl, and let the magic of Toon World turn her into Toon Archery Girl! Now, my pretty, attack their lifepoints directly!  
  
Yami- 4600  
  
Pegasus-2100  
  
Yami- grunts   
  
Pegasus- chuckles   
  
Meanwhile back in the puzzle, Alexa was severely confused. All this weird stuff kept happening to her, and it wasn't like she didn't want it to happen, but why was it? It had always been her dream to help Yugi and co. do things, but still, she thought only Yugi and Yami could be in the puzzle. It was just weird how she was doing all of this stuff, "against the un-set rules of YuGiOh." Now she couldn't help at all, just sitting there doing nothing. I mean, was this actually possible, and she was just the first to do so? It just seemed so strange...almost wrong. But now, she was stuck in the puzzle, and unlike Yugi and Yami, she had no idea of how you switched with one another...  
  
(voice from nowhere)- It's not that hard really...  
  
Alexa looked up quickly. Who, and how, did they hear her? She had been thinking that, not talking aloud. Suddenly, it struck her who had spoken it...  
  
Yami- I know it comes as a shock, but your thoughts are as open as your voice...  
  
Alexa- Even if who is thinking it isn't Yugi?  
  
Yami- Even if it isn't Yugi.  
  
Alexa- But...why are you here? Aren't you dueling right now?  
  
Yami- For someone claiming to have known "all about our lives", you seem very naive.  
  
Alexa- Oh, wait! That's right...you and Yugi talk during duels all the time...it's just so different when it actually is happening.  
  
Yami- Mmm.  
  
Alexa- But wait, why are you here in the first place?  
  
Yami- Well, I came here to talk to Yugi, but then I ran into a visitor...  
  
Alexa- Sorry...  
  
Yami- chuckles It's not your fault, I am the one who took over your body...  
  
Alexa- Just when I think I got everything figured out, it goes and changes on me...  
  
Yami- What do you mean?  
  
Alexa- I thought you could only take over Yugi's body, but you took over mine...it's so confusing!  
  
Yami- Well, it is confusing...millennium magic is a very complicated thing.  
  
Alexa- I guess so, but I thought...oh never mind, I don't know what I thought. This is too weird...  
  
Yami- I am sorry to leave you again, Alexa, but I do have a duel to finish...  
  
Alexa- Oh, yeah, about the duel...did I get you off to a good start?  
  
Yami- leaves   
  
Alexa- I guess he didn't hear me.  
  
Yugi- Who didn't hear you?  
  
Alexa- Yugi! Uh, nobody...  
  
Yugi- Was it Yami?  
  
Alexa- Yep, speaking of which, you just missed him...  
  
Yugi- nods I know. I just figured you could use the company.  
  
Alexa- Thanks, but I'm ok. You should go back to the duel.  
  
Yugi- Alright, I'll come back soon.  
  
Alexa- Good luck Yugi!  
  
Yugi- Thanks! leaves   
  
Alexa- Hmm...would it be rude to look around their minds? Wait, I'm in the puzzle...never mind...  
  
Back at the duel, things were already looking to be in Yugi's favor. As Alexa had told, her deck had plenty of things to destroy your opponent's monsters, as well as magic and trap cards. So it came no surprise to Alexa when Yami destroyed Pegasus' Toon World. However, Alexa had used a bunch of those powerful cards at the beginning of the duel, so it was uncertain how much longer they'd last...  
  
Yami- So Pegasus, how does it feel to be beaten by a girl's deck? You shouldn't have tortured her with the shadows, her deck is much more powerful then you could imagine!  
  
Pegasus- So, you destroyed one magic card...you have no monsters on the field, except for one, but by your own rule you can't attack with him!  
  
Yami- Oh, I'm sure that he will be willing to attack...once I put this card face down!  
  
Yugi, it's a Mystical Space Typhoon, so if he activates a card, you'll be safe. Do you want to attack?  
  
/I guess so, since if he activates a card we got it covered...oh, why not?/  
  
Yami- Really Pegasus, I expected more of a challenge from you...  
  
Pegasus- Well, you try going against such a destructive deck! It's no walk in the park!  
  
Yami- But still, it's probably because you no longer have your millennium eye...  
  
Pegasus- If I don't have my millennium eye, how did I know what her name was?  
  
Yami- Alexa has a school ID hanging around her neck. Although she usually has it tucked under her sweater-jacket, when your attendants caught her, they knocked it out. All you needed to do was read the name off of the ID...  
  
Pegasus- Well then, since you're so smart, how did I know she was human? thinking How does he know all this? Did someone tell him?  
  
Yami- That's simple. You were just looking at your security cameras, when you spotted Alexa. Her features didn't change when she became animated, so it was easy to identify her. Or, if that isn't the case, you used Bokura. He has the millennium eye, and you bargained with him that if you win this duel- and the millennium puzzle- you will give him my millennium puzzle. He has a microphone and you have a headphone, and it's easy for you to hide it under that over grown hair of yours.  
  
Pegasus- Err! I still have plenty of tricks up my sleeve!  
  
Yami- Too bad you won't get to use them...Dark Magician, attack! Dark Magic Attack!  
  
Yugi- does that twirly thing with the staff, and attacks   
  
Pegasus- Na-ah-ah! shakes finger I discard Kuriboh from my hand to keep the attack from harming me!  
  
Yami- Hmm, nice save. However, I doubt what you may do in one turn will be enough to stop me from obliterating you!  
  
Pegasus- Oh, but it can! I summon one monster facedown in defense mode, and activate a ritual card, sacrificing my face down card to do so...  
  
Yami- chuckles Too bad, Pegasus! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! It obliterates your magic card!  
  
Pegasus- does maniacal laughter I wanted you to do that, Yugi-boy! You see, the ritual was only a trap for you to waste your facedown card on! I just used it to sacrifice my Magician of Faith, so I could get another magic card from my graveyard!  
  
Yami- Oh no! And I don't have any facedown cards on the field to stop it!  
  
Pegasus- And I bring back Earthshaker! And I put it facedown. So if you attack, I'll activate it. If you hold back, I'll do so on my next move! And you only have one monster on the field!  
  
Back in the puzzle, Alexa could sense the tension building. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew it was bad. Her deck was failing them. She had to do something, it was her deck, and she knew how to use it more then anyone. She needed to take control, but how? And when she did, if she did, would the shadows be torturing her as before? She had to risk it; she just had to...if only she could take control. She remembered Yami saying before how millennium magic was a complicated thing, and how she was doing something that usually only Yugi and Yami did. She thought she could do it, even if it cost her life. She stood up, as much scared as determined, and closed her eyes. It felt strange, and silly, for her to be trying, but she thought it was working. She felt the magic surround her, and she began to feel like she was in a body, which she had just realized that there was a difference in feeling. That's when she heard Yami.  
  
Yami- What are you doing?! You're going to be engulfed by the shadow realm!  
  
Alexa- Please, trust me. Let me at least do something so that you can win. My deck has many secrets that only I know. But be ready to switch...please, I can hardly do it now, never mind when I'm almost completely paralyzed.  
  
Yami- You aren't doing it now. I knew that you wanted to do it, so I was going to let you. But then I remembered how badly you were hurt, so I stopped.  
  
Alexa- Please! Just give me this move! I'm not sure what I can do, but let me do it!  
  
Yami- If that's what you want to do, I have no reason to stop you. Here, I'll give control to you. Just remember, if you are completely getting hurt...  
  
Alexa- You'll take over. I got it.  
  
Yami- Yes.  
  
Alexa- gets control of her body, and immediately gets that paralyzed feeling thinking I...can't be here long...But let's see my hand...ahh...this will be able to save Yugi...I hope... out loud I...summon...one monster...in defense mode...and put one card facedown...I...I...end my... falls because the shadows are too strong. Yami takes control once again   
  
Yami- Pegasus...your shadow game, it's going to come to an end! With the cards Alexa played, nothing will stop me from avenging Alexa!  
  
Pegasus- Oh, but you know, Yugi, Even if she does get destroyed, so will Yugi! No matter what you play, my Earthshaker will devastate you're Dark Magician! And I believe it's my turn!  
  
Inside the puzzle, Alexa wasn't recovering like she did the last time. Yugi, who had saw what happened on the field, quickly came inside the puzzle to make sure she was alright. She wasn't, she was laying there motionless...  
  
Yugi- Alexa, are you okay?! Please, say something!  
  
Alexa- Yugi...let me go out there...as the Dark Magician...  
  
Yugi- What?  
  
Alexa- You...I might not be able to save you...my deck I mean...we both shouldn't have to suffer...please...let me go out there...I need to...I got you into this mess, and I swear I'm going to get you out...  
  
Yugi- No! Alexa...I can't! I just can't!  
  
Alexa- shouts louder then expected You have to! more gently Please...you...and Yami...I...I am destroying your bond...let me go...now...just do it...please...  
  
Yugi- begins to cry Alexa! No! I-I'll be ok...trust me!  
  
Alexa- shakes head I'm not sure. Besides, I'm going!  
  
Yugi- No, no you won't!  
  
However, even though she herself didn't know how she did it, she was now the Dark Magician. She feel to her knees...she wasn't entered into the duel as a monster, so even when she was one the shadows were still getting her.  
  
Yami- Wait a minute, is that...it is! It's Alexa! But wait...oh no! She's getting destroyed in place of Yugi!  
  
Pegasus- Activate Earthshaker!  
  
Yami- No!  
  
Alexa- get's destroyed   
  
Yami- I only have one monster and one facedown card. How will I ever win this?  
  
TCG- A cliffie, a cliffie! One more chapter finished and done!  
  
Yugi- Yep!  
  
TCG- By the way, does anyone know why AIM doesn't connect? It never does for me...oh, not like I really need to know, I just figured, oh I dunno...forget I said it! I'll figure it out!  
  
Yugi- It's funny how you can do anything, except install AIM...  
  
TCG- What's that sopposed to mean?  
  
Yugi- Nothing...  
  
TCG- Anyway, Please Review! This was very hard to make up, but I think I did pretty good for having writers block!  
  
Yugi- You did?! I couldn't tell at all!  
  
TCG- Really? Yay, that makes me happy! Oh, sorry about last chapter with the sister thing...I was tired and on a sugar high, something I usually never am...  
  
Yugi- What does that have to do with your sister?  
  
TCG- Well, I was the one typing it...I could have not written her in...  
  
Yugi- Oh...  
  
TCG- Well, anyway, I hope you like this story! Until next time, see ya!  
  
Yugi- Yasuragi auto datesha!  
  
TCG- Why didn't I think of that...oh well! Bye!  
  
Yugi- -.-;  
  
TCG-PS, I can't edit the story on , so it will not be totally accurate...sorry about this! 


	11. Chapter 11: The Duel ends

TCG- Hello, people! This is my eleventh chapter, and I am happy about how far I've gotten!

Yugi- You say that EVERY chapter…

TCG- I know…but it makes me happy!

Yugi- Everything makes you happy.

TCG- Well, it's better than if everything made me angry.

Yugi- Point taken…

TCG- Anyway, I don't know if you guys have ever visited …ooh! I'm doing it again!

Yugi- What again?

TCG- Telling people sites to visit…but anyway, in case you care, I'm TCGgirl124 on that site too, only I don't know when I'll post anything…but oh well.

Yugi- More stories…do you spend anytime away from the computer?

TCG- Yes…I mean no…I mean maybe…

Yugi- Yeah.

TCG- -.-;;; Sorry if this gets posted late, but I'm going camping soon, and I'm doing my best to make sure this gets posted before then.

Yugi- How long will you be gone?

TCG- Until Thursday, so as you can tell, it will be a while.

Yugi- Yeah, I noticed…

TCG- But anyways, I am here to type now. Oh, and by the way, please review! I want to know what you think of my story! And, since some of you asked, there will be more after this duel, and other stories separate from this one, since this is going to be a series. I'll tell you in the last chapter what the next story will be called.

Yugi- I wanna know what happens! The story is getting interesting!

TCG- I hope so! Like I've said, duels aren't easy to make up!

Yugi- Sure they are…people just throw random cards down until someone wins.

TCG- Well, if everything's random, how will you be sure that the right person wins?

Yugi- {shrugs} Hope for the best!

TCG- Yeah, like that'll work! Also, I don't know if anyone cares, but I re-did the first few chapters to make them easier to read. For those of you who read them even though they were all confusing and long, thanks a lot! Kudos to you!

Yugi- Ooh! I want a Kudo! They are yummy! :p

TCG- -.-;;; I meant that as an expression, not about the candy…

Yugi- Oh…ok.

TCG- Yugi, would you please say the disclaimer for me?

Yugi- Yep! TCGgirl124 does not own YuGiOh, Kazuki Takahashi does. She also does not own Kudos, the candy kind I mean, or Kit Kat bars, which I am sure will come into the story sooner or later! However, despite the many things she doesn't own, she does own Alexa. So that means you can't have her! Haha!

TCG- Thanks Yugi! And now, our feature presentation!

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Yami looked hopelessly at the situation. Alexa was destroyed now, in place of Yugi. Although he still didn't trust her, hadn't she just been destroyed? Yugi had said to trust her, and he knew that he had to as well. He had promised Yugi that he would never do anything that he didn't want him to do. And he wasn't about to break it. However, with one card face down, and one face down monster, he had no idea what he was supposed to do. It all seemed so hopeless…how in the world was he supposed to win?

/Yami, I think I might know what that combo is…/

Do you think so, Yugi?

/Yeah, I bet Alexa played a monster and an equip card…/

Do you think it's an other Maha Vailo?

/I'm not sure…it might. However, knowing Alexa, it must be something good…/

But what if the monster has low attack points? If I flip it face up, it might be so weak it will get destroyed!

/Well, we have to trust Alexa. She must have done something…I know she didn't just lay two random cards down on the field…but, I bet they're cards in her deck that will help us be able to do so quickly!/

Let's hope so, it's our move…

Yami looked at the field, and then at his hand. He could tell Alexa had been in the game for some time, her cards went so well together. He drew a card, it was another Mystical Space Typhoon! He wondered how many she had in her deck. He also realized he had a Trap Hole as well. Her deck really was well thought out. Any other duelist would have some De-Spells and Remove Traps. She had cards that destroyed both. He then realized that he could keep the monster safe from both of these things, monsters and magic and trap! So…anything forged against his monster could be stopped! He sighed. The only chance to see how good Alexa was at dueling came now!

Yami- I start my move by placing two cards face down, and then I change my face down monster from defense to attack position!

Pegasus- Hmm, how are _you_ supposed to win with a monster with zero attack points?

Yami- What?!

Sadly, it was true. Alexa's card had no attack points, but it had a possibly devastating effect. Yami was quick to notice. The card laid before him was Mucus Yolk, a monster that could attack his opponents life points directly. And every time it did damage, it gained 1000 attack points! Now, it was all up to the face down card…

Yami- But I also activate one of my face down cards, the one Alexa courageously played as her last move! And it is, the powerful Axe of Despair!

Pegasus- Oh no!

Yami- And, with it's 1000 attack points, my Mucus Yolk will attack your life points directly!

Pegasus- Grr…

LIFEPOINTS:

Yami- 4,600

Pegasus- 1,000

Yami- And now it has 2,000 attack points thanks to its special ability! On my next move, you are finished, Pegasus!

Pegasus- {laughs maniacally} Yugi-boy, you really want to end the duel so soon, but don't you want to save Alexa?

Yami- {thinking} That's right! I can't attack and finish the duel, or else Alexa will be doomed! I have to think of a plan, and quick!

Pegasus- Well, it's my move! I play one monster in defense position, and one card face down, ending my turn!

Yami- Then, I draw! {thinking} I have to draw something that will save Alexa. {hears something} What was that? That almost sounded like Alexa! {hears it again} That _is_ Alexa! But I can't make out what she's saying…

It was true, he did hear Alexa. She was saying something, and repeating it over and over, It almost sounded like a song that wasn't being sung. Yugi just couldn't hear it, but Yami realized it was the shadow realm; it was making it harder to hear. Yugi was getting too upset to concentrate…however, Yami's ego wasn't so easily shattered…

/I can't hear her! I don't understand…it's too vague!/

Yugi, you must calm down. You have to concentrate. Remember, this _is_ the shadow realm, so you have to put up a fight.

/I can't…I just can't take it, it's too much!/

Yugi was breaking down fast. Ever since Alexa had gotten destroyed, he couldn't help himself…and it just all was against him. Yami realized how much Alexa was important to Yugi…or was he just acting that way out of his nature, not wanting anyone, good or bad, to suffer. It was, either way, obvious that Alexa had to be saved. He heard the voice loud, but still unclear, as if it was begging to be heard. The last shout had caught him off guard, so it struck him quite hard. He realized Yugi wasn't going to be alright until Alexa was back…but what were the words that she was so desperately trying to hear? Yami suddenly just focused on listening to the voice, drowning out all and everything, including Yugi. He then heard the words Alexa was saying, and they were very meaningful:

_What you don't have, you don't need it now…_

_ What you don't know, you can feel somehow…_

Yami was suddenly stricken with there meaning. (I don't own this quote, it's part of the song "Beautiful Day" by U2, and U2 owns the song.) He realized that what was needed was there, and what he needed to know he did. He searched his mind for the answer, when it suddenly struck him what he had to do.

Yami- Pegasus, I have just figured out a way to save Alexa, making this duel over!

Pegasus- What do you mean it's over? You talk more than you do…

Yami- Well, I have to say that the way I'm saving her is probably the last thing anyone would do…however, I'm convinced it will work, because I know from experience…

Pegasus- What do you mean experience?

Yami- Well, I must thank your partner, Bokura, for showing me how…

Pegasus- Bokura?! Show you how to retrieve someone from the shadows?! You must be sadly mistaking, Yugi-boy! He only works for me!

Yami- Would you really call Bokura your worker, Pegasus? He only helps you when you're winning! That means that he's not there when you would need him most! That's why half of the duel, you knew nothing about Alexa's card, giving you a huge disadvantage!

Pegasus- That still doesn't explain how you plan to save your little girlfriend down there…

Yami- No, but it shows how you now know nothing. So behold, as I activate the magic card known as Soul Release!

Pegasus- You plan to rescue her by distinguishing her soul?! How very unkind…

Yami- But you see, I have the ability to release her soul from the graveyard…meaning that it goes back to where it came from! I release Dark Magician, Maha Vailo, Red Archery Girl, Magician of Faith, and Kuriboh!

Pegasus- No! How did you get that idea? Tell me!

Yami- Let's just say that although her soul may be gone, she's still living in those who believe in her!

Pegasus- Save it! I care not! Just because you don't have to worry about your "darling" little Alexa, doesn't mean you've won!

Yami- But I am only one move away from depleting your life points!

Pegasus- Grr!

Meanwhile, Alexa's soul had been brought back to the inside of the millennium puzzle, where she was recovering. Yugi quickly went to greet her in the puzzle, making sure she was alright.

Yugi- Alexa! You're back!

Alexa- Yugi! Yeah, I am back!

Alexa and Yugi- {hug…aww!}

Alexa- Thank you, Yugi, for saving me!

Yugi- Don't thank me, Yami was the one who was able to figure it all out!

Alexa- Did you hear me? Or was I just hallucinating when Yami actually figured it out?

Yugi- It was real. You helped us through that.

Alexa- Yeah, but we still have a ways to go. The duel hasn't been done yet.

Yugi- I think we have it covered, thanks to your two cards!

Alexa- My cards? Which ones were they?

Yugi- Your Mucus Yolk, and your Axe of Despair!?

Alexa- I did that?! I don't even remember…

Yugi- You don't remember?

Alexa- I just remember struggling to stay there…and then I blacked out. I wasn't even in the graveyard…I was just kind of there, but not really anywhere, you know? That's when I had the crazy idea to try and get your attention…and with my {sarcastic} absolutely beautiful singing voice I saved the day.

Yugi- {laughs} The point is, you're back!

Alexa- Yeah! We just have to finish that demon of a duelist, Pegasus!

Yugi- That shouldn't be a problem, not with your Mucus Yolk on the field!

Alexa- I hope not!

BACK AT THE DUEL….

Yami- Pegasus! My Mucus Yolk has more then enough attack points to wipe you out! Mucus Yolk, attack his life points directly!

Pegasus- I activate the trap card, known as Nutrient Z!

Yami- Oh no! That means you get 4,000 life points!

Pegasus- Of course, your 2,000 damage still gets done, but now I have 2,100 life points! And, I assume you are done?

Yami- Er…

Pegasus- Oh, all righty then… I activate a magic card known as Share the Pain!

Yami- What does that do?

Pegasus- It allows me to destroy one of my monsters as a sacrifice to destroy one of your monsters!

Yami- No! My Mucus Yolk!

Pegasus- Oh, and I'm sure you remember what Zolga does when it gets destroyed, don't you?

Yami- You get 2,000 life points! That's a total of 4,100! {chuckles} However, I am still in the lead by 500 points!

Pegasus- But that's not all! I play one monster card face down as well as one card face down on to the field.

Yami- My move! {thinking} Now, that was a deadly move! I hope I have something in Alexa's deck that's able to counter it! {draws} That's it! {out loud} I summon one monster in defense mode and one card face down as well. Now, do your worst!

Pegasus- I will, but only because you asked for it! I activate my face down card, Ultimate Offering!

Alexa- {telling Yugi/Yami} That's not good! Now he can summon as many monsters as he wants, but he has to pay 500 life points for each!

Yugi- {telling Yami/Alexa} Why would he activate it now? He should have summoned a monster regularly first!

Alexa- What a dumb white…(Get it? Dumb blond, dumb white? Ok, sorry, my attempt at a joke…)

Pegasus- So, I summon four other monsters, all in defense mode! So my life points, although at only 2,100, are completely safe!

Yami- {chuckles} Not quite, Pegasus!

Pegasus- What?!

Yami- Behold! The trap card known as Just Desserts!

Pegasus- Oh no! No oh no, oh no! There must be something I can do…no! No!

Yami- It deals 500 points of damage to your life points…for each monster you have on the field! Pegasus, the shadows are getting to you! You were so wrapped up in protecting your life points, you forgot that more then just monsters can deplete them! Now, you must return all of…{Alexa takes over since the shadows are gone} my friends to there bodies, as was bargained!

Pegasus- You! {points up to where the Evil Bokura dude is} You traitor! You were going to help me win the duel!

E.Bokura- {jumps down, and talks to Alexa} The only reason I'm doing this is so I can claim the millennium puzzle, since I wasn't the one dueling! As for you, Pegasus, I only help who I think can be worthy enough to aid me!

Pegasus- You steal my millennium eye and then torment me! You little….!

E.Bokura- Well, here are you're friends back, Alexa. But I swear we shall meet again!

Alexa- I'll be ready for it!

At that moment, E. Bokura changed back to Bokura, and the millennium eye fell to the ground. Alexa picked it up, and walked over to where there bodies were. She placed the millennium puzzle on Yugi's neck just as he came to, and handed him the eye.

Alexa- I thought Marik had this…but I know it belongs to you…

Yugi- Alexa, thanks for everything!

Alexa- No…I did nothing…

Yugi- Stop being so modest! You did a lot out there! And if it weren't for you…I wouldn't be standing here right now…

Alexa- It's all good, Yugi! Besides, I just, I…

Alexa stuttered for a while…then just stopped. She turned away as she began to blush…

Yugi- Alexa? Are you okay?

Alexa- Yeah, I…I…let's just say it was a true honor to help you Yugi!

Yugi- The honors mine, meeting such a great person as yourself…

Alexa- You took the words out of my mouth!

They laughed as they watched everyone else come to. That's when Alexa remembered one critical detail…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

TCG- Sorry! I had to make this a cliffie! Against my plans, I didn't get a chance to update this before I left…sorry I took so long!

Yugi- The story is almost done, isn't it?

TCG- Yep…only two more chapters…However, I shall have a sequel!

Yugi- Yeah! I like sequels!

TCG- Me too! Any ways, please review! Tell me how I do making up duels…this one is the last for this story!

Yugi- Aww…I like the duels!

TCG- Me too! I'm sorry this story is sort of short…but I had writers block, and since it took me so long to update, I wanted to get this done!

Yugi- I was getting impatient…

TCG- You read the whole thing before anyone Yuge…

Yugi- Oh yeah…except you!

TCG- {sweatdrop} That's not the point! Also, did anyone see the teeny tiny bit of romance I snuck in? Huh? Did ya? No? Oh well, I tried…

Yugi- Yep…

TCG- Well, bai!

Yugi- Yep, it's bye the Japanese way! Adios!

TCG- That's Spanish, Yuge…

Yugi- It is? Oh…well I meant Bai is Japanese bye…oh never mind!

TCG- Until next time…bye! Read and Review, please!


	12. Chapter 12: The Departure

TCG- Well, it's time for a chapter once again, this one being my twelfth!

Yugi- Time for party favors!

TCG- Yugi! We're doing that next chapter…you're ruining the surprise!

Yugi- Oh, sorry!

TCG- {laughs nervously} You didn't hear anything…ok?

Yugi- Ok.

TCG- I wasn't talking to you!

Yugi- Oh…

TCG- Well anyway, this may seem like the final chapter, but it's not. The next one is, okay people?

Yugi- Were you talking to me this time?

TCG- No.

Yugi- When are you going to talk to me?

TCG- I'm talking to you right now!

Yugi- True, true…

TCG- I'm so excited for writing this chapter! I think it's going to be a good one…but only people can truly tell me how I did. I'm no good at rating myself. -.-;;;

Yugi- {looks at list of reviews}You've gotten 22 reviews on this story!?

TCG- I did?! Oh cool! That's a lot of reviews! Keep em coming, people!

Yugi- {reading list of reviews} Yeah! People think I'm cute! {smiles really big}

TCG- You _are_ cute!

Yugi- O.o?

TCG- I mean…if the people say you're cute, then that means the people think you're cute! {laughs nervously}

Yugi- {shrugs, and keeps reading}

TCG- {anime falls} Okay…well then, like I said, keep the reviews coming! Because if I don't read them, Yuge probably will!

Yugi- Hey…this one says my birthday and stuff….creepy!

TCG- Is it all right?

Yugi- Um….I dunno. I always thought I was more of an Aquarius…

TCG- But wait, that review doesn't say anything about your astrology sign!

Yugi- Yeah, but still, I always thought I was an Aquarius…

TCG- What made you think that?

Yugi- I dunno. I read one of those funky astrology books…and I liked the forecast for Aquarius the best!

TCG- Yugi, I have to teach you how to read those things correctly one of these days…You don't just pick the one you think is the best!

Yugi- Can I still be an Aquarius? {glances at TCG with those big cute eyes…}

TCG- Whatever…wouldn't you want to be a Leo or something?

Yugi- {reading other reviews} What's a Leo?

TCG- Never mind… Any way people, as you either can or can't see, I don't take reviews that tell me facts about the characters all too seriously. It's not that I don't believe you…(since it's probably true anyway…just because _I_ don't believe it) It's just, half of the things wreck my story, so I keep it on my own imagination.

Yugi-{still reading reviews} What's an asterisk?

TCG- One of those starry-things-that-I-can-make-with-my-computer-but-every-time-I-put-it-on-fanfic-they-go-away things.

Yugi- Oh…just wondering. Cause a lot of these reviews try to tell you how to make them.

TCG- -.-;; Oh my gosh, today's Saturday! The new YuGiOh episode comes on! To the TV!

Yugi- It comes on in forty minutes…

TCG- Oh, well in that case I'll keep typing.

Yugi- {still reading, shrugs}

TCG- Yugi, why are you reading my reviews?

Yugi- Cause I can!

TCG- Yugi, it shouldn't take you that long to read them all, you do know that right?

Yugi- I know, but I have to get them all translated…and it takes forever!

TCG- Oh…okay…

Yugi- Haha! People keep talking about the Kit Kat bars! Speaking of which, I'm hungry!

TCG- If you do two things for me, I'll give you one.

Yugi- Ooh, ok! What?

TCG- Say the disclaimer and stop reading my reviews!

Yugi- You drive a hard bargain…

TCG- Yugi, you know I'll make you do it, don't you.

Yugi- {sighs} TCGgirl124 does not own YuGiOh! She does, however, own Alexa. She also doesn't own Kit Kat bars, which is a good thing because I want to!

TCG- {rolls eyes} Here's your candy! Now, on with the story!

Yugi- Gimme a break, gimme a break! Break me off a piece of that Kit Kat bar!

TCG-{sweatdrops}

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

            Alexa gasped when she remembered the most important detail of her whole adventure. She was on a time limit! She quickly asked Yugi what time it was.

Yugi- It's 10 am right now.

Alexa- Ok, thanks.

Yugi- Why do you want to know?

Alexa- Umm…no reason…

Yugi- {shrugs}

            So, once everyone had come to, they left the castle to re-enter the forest. Yugi told everyone what had happened, and they all were amazed, especially with Alexa.

Joey- So, you're telling me Alexis here…

Alexa- It's Alex-a!

Joey- That Alex-a here actually helped us get out of this mess, and didn't use it to her advantage to take over the world?

(all except Joey)- {glare}

Joey- Never mind…

Yugi- The point is, we all got saved.

(everyone else)- Yeah!

Alexa- Well, I still have one question: are we all friends now?

Joey- Of course! After what you did, we would be idiots if we didn't be your friends!

Tristan- Yeah, from what we heard, you were awesome!

Teã- Besides, it will be good to have another girl in our gang!

Alexa- Yeah…it will, won't it?

Yugi- Are you ok, Alexa? You seem worried.

Alexa- What? No, I'm fine…I'll be right back.

Yugi- Alright…

Bokura- What's up with her?

Yugi- I'm not sure.

            Alexa headed for a small patch of the forest, and reached into her backpack. She pulled out an envelope, a pen, and some paper, and she began to write a letter…

LATER…

            It was almost twelve, the time when the portal back to Alexa's home would come, and by twelve o five it would be gone. Alexa was wondering if she should stay or go. If she left, she'd never see any of them again. If she stayed, the human world's time would stop. She hadn't many true friends at home, so leaving here would mean ending the friendship she had with them. She wasn't sure what to do. She held the letter she had written, and she thought about if she would need it or not. _Should I stay, or should I go now?_ Alexa was again thinking through songs. (I don't own that song…but I don't know anything about it, so I can't say who does.) She got up and paced, sat back down, and paced again. It was such a hard decision for her.

Yugi-{walks over} Alexa, what's the matter? You've been acting so quiet…what's wrong?

Alexa- Yugi…I should have told you this before…

Yugi- Should have told me what?

Alexa-{sighs} Yugi…I can't stay here…and I can hardly stay at all. Actually, I'm leaving in about ten minutes…

Yugi- Leaving? But…you can't go! You just got here! You have to stay at least a little longer!

Alexa- I know. I want to. But I can't.

Yugi- Why not?

Alexa- It's not my choice of when I'm going. Its Shadi…he arranged it all.

Yugi- But…can't you stay?

Alexa- Well, technically I can.

Yugi- Then don't go…stay here!

Alexa- Yugi…if the choice were that easy I would stay. But…

Yugi- But what?

Alexa- You see, if I don't go…human worlds time will stop forever.

Yugi- And if you do…

Alexa- I'll never get to see you again.

            There was silence for a few minutes. Alexa was still trying to convince herself she should stay, but then she'd remember the fate that her family would have if she didn't. Yugi was her best friend…and she'd become so wrapped up in it at home, with all things YuGiOh that is, this seemed like her life. But she had a life back home too.

Yugi- So does that mean you're leaving?

Alexa- I don't know. I really don't know. I mean, on the one hand, I'll be living the life I've always dreamt of having. On the other hand, if I stay, humans time will never move.

Yugi- But, if you stay, you won't be the cartoons enemy.

Alexa- If I stay, the cartoons won't have _any_ enemies…

Yugi- But that's what makes it the right thing to do…well, for us cartoons at least…

Alexa- Yugi, as much as I want to stay here, I can't.

Yugi- Why not?

Alexa- You know how you need to be here in order to save the world, right?

Yugi- Yeah.

Alexa- Well, right know I'm the hero of my world. But instead of dueling to save it, it's all on this choice.

Yugi- Oh…

Alexa- I either sacrifice earth in order to be happy, or sacrifice my happiness to save the world.

Yugi- Well, when you put it that way, I see what you mean.

Alexa- Yes. And now…I'm about to leave the only true friends I ever had, just to save the world. I thought even the greatest hero shouldn't have to suffer this much!

Yugi- Alexa…

Alexa- {sobs}

Yugi- Alexa, don't cry. Please don't cry…

Alexa- {between sobs} I…I can't help myself…I'm just too sensitive!...I can't live without you Yugi!...But without me…my world won't live! {sobs harder}

Yugi- Alexa…{has tears in his eyes, but isn't crying…yet} You don't have to be here in order for us to be friends…

Alexa- Oh, Yugi! {hugs Yugi, and tries to stop crying…but every time Yugi speaks, more tears form}

Yugi- Alexa…remember…it's your choice. It'll all be alright in the end…

Alexa- {still holding on to Yugi, but stops crying} You're so sure every thing will turn out to be a happy ending…I wish I could be that optimistic…

Yugi- It's alright, Alexa…I'm here now…I'm here now…

            Alexa started rocking back and forth in Yugi's arms. It felt so right to her, she wondered if he felt the same. She knew eventually she'd have to leave, but why now? Even if she had one more hour…she knew it'd be enough to have talked to him long enough to know what she wanted…and for him to know about her. She realized although Yugi and her were both the same height, he held a tight embrace. She smiled. It felt right. She didn't want to leave. But she knew, deep down, that she had too. She kept rocking, getting the most out of the moment, tears silently rolling down her cheeks. She didn't know it, but Yugi had tears rolling down his too. Finally she let go…and wiped away the tears, and gave Yugi just enough time to wipe his away before she saw. Alexa had just had a slight glimpse of him rubbing his eyes…was it possible that he liked her? What about Teã? Then again, she always knew that Teã was too rambunctious for him. Yugi was the first to break the silence.

Yugi- What's that?

Alexa- What's wha…oh!

            In front of them, a large portal appeared, and it looked just like it had before, like a purple snow storm. She had five minutes before it closed. Just five minutes to decide.

Alexa- That…that would be the portal.

Yugi- I…I sort of knew that somehow…

            They looked at each other. Alexa ran right into Yugi's arms, and said a chorus of goodbyes, and don't-forget-me's, and Yugi muttered the same back to her.

Alexa- Don't forget me Yugi! Please don't!

Yugi- How can I forget you?

Alexa- {smiles} I'll collect all of your DVD's, and never miss a show, and I'll never stop watching YuGiOh!

Yugi- I'll miss you Alexa!

Alexa- I'll miss you too, Yugi!

            Alexa walked over to the portal, and then ran back for one last embrace with Yugi. This time, Yugi was the one who started the gentle rocking. Slowly, Alexa broke away, turned towards the portal, and paused. She turned around and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush deep red.

Alexa- I wouldn't have done that, if I had been able to see you again.

Yugi- Uh…thanks…

            Alexa looked down at her feet, she was about to turn around, when Yugi stepped up, and kissed Alexa back…but this time, it was on her lips! It wasn't any fancy kiss, but it was enough to make Alexa blush even redder then Yugi did, and make her feel like she'd fall. She embraced him one last time.

Yugi- I wouldn't have down that if I was going to see you again.

Alexa- Good…good bye…good bye Yugi.

Yugi- I …good bye…I won't forget you.

            Alexa had tears in her eyes. Her heart sank as she placed one foot in the portal. The tears came strolling down. Inside she felt bitter-sweetness…she was saving the world, but leaving behind the greatest person she'd ever met. She knew she would collapse as soon as she was out of Yugi's sight. She stepped in with her other foot.

Alexa- I'll never forget you, Yugi!

Yugi- I'll never forget you!

            So both of the friends waved there final goodbyes, both with tears in there eyes, and sadness in there hearts.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,,.,..,.,,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

TCG- Wee! One more chapter left, and then doneness!

Yugi- Cool!

TCG- Also next chapter, we'll be having a great ending SOS, or a great ending Story outside story, or what this is.

Yugi- And there be fun-ness!

TCG- And a contest, too! But, since it will take me a while to complete, I'll end this SOS soon, so I can get started. Remember that the next chapter will actually have the ending in it. It may be short, but it's needed.

Yugi- So does that mean we have to say goodbye now?

TCG- Yep.

Yugi- Ok…goodbye people!

TCG- Yasuragi auto datesha!

Yugi- Bye!


	13. Chapter 13: The Happy Ending

TCG- Welcome to my final chapter of my story, the lucky number 13! {throws confetti}

Yugi-{blows a party horn} Wait, isn't 13 an unlucky number?

TCG- Not anymore! {twirls a twirly thing, making it make a funny noise}

Yugi- Ok! {pops a bag of confetti and throws it everywhere}

TCG- Well, in case you haven't noticed, we are having a full-blown party here, and you came right in the middle of it!

Yugi- FREE KIT KAT BARS FOR EVERYONE!!!!!!!{throws Kit Kat bars in random directions}

TCG- In case some of you are wondering why we are having so much fun at the last chapter of our story, it's because it's the first story in my series! So stay tuned after this chapter to my SOS and we're going to have some of my stories best moments!

Yugi- I LIKE CONFETTI!!!!!

TCG- In case you haven't noticed, we're on a sugar high, but the ending of the story really isn't, so please stay with us on our hyperness going to none hyperness…ness…stuff.

Yugi- OOH! The caffeinated soda just arrived! And they remembered the diet Pepsi!

TCG- YES!!! I love diet Pepsi! And regular Pepsi too…but that's not the point!

Yugi- Hey look, it's your mom's almost famous cookies!

TCG- Like, omigosh, my mom makes THE BEST chocolate chip cookies, eva!

Yugi- {mumbles because of the cookies in his mouth} I UGREEE! DEES ARE GOOOOD!!!

TCG- Peoples, I'm gonna let you off with the story, but stay tuned for the real party afterwards! WEEE!!!!

Yugi- {still mumbling} T-SWEE-G goowel 124 does NOT own oogeeoh! Swee dwoes own 'Lexa dow, so ooo can't have hewr! (translation: TCGgirl124 does NOT own YuGiOh! She does own Alexa though, so you can't have her!

TCG- Thanks Yugi! I think…

Yugi- {smiles big}

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,..,,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,

            Alexa suddenly woke up in her bed. She sat straight up, wondering if what had happened had been true. She looked through the blackness as her eyes adjusted, and noticed her deck sitting beside her on her desk…

            Meanwhile, back with Yugi, who was still getting over the shock of what had just happened, went to walk back to his friends, when he noticed an envelope stuck in his belt…

            Alexa grabbed her deck. If what had just happened really happened, one certain card would be missing…

            Yugi opened up the envelope, which had a letter inside. The envelope still felt slightly weighted, but he knew it was more polite to always read the letter first.

            Alexa grabbed her flashlight. She shuffled through the cards.

            Yugi read the letter…which was from Alexa! It said the following:

_Dear Yugi,_

_I was so honored to help someone such as you, but I feel horrible for leaving you on such a short notice. I will never stop thinking of you, and I'm sure you'll never stop believing in me. But just to make sure, I left a certain something for you…_

            Alexa looked through as quick as her fingers would let her. There was the first one…

_…I hope you like it. Just for the record, I really never would have done that if it weren't for the fact I'd never see you again. The thing is, I really liked you…and I just had to show it. It wasn't easy, so I hope you didn't mind it that much…_

            Alexa felt tears feel her eyes. If she'd known how it would have ended, she would have added so much more to that letter…

..._Just remember that although I won't be there, I'll always be supporting you! Remember that phrase I said in the duel: It helps in more ways then one…_

            Alexa wiped the tears away, and tried as hard as she could from letting them come back. There was the second one…

_…It's so strange, though. I thought even the bravest people end up having a happy ending. But stories and games are so different from reality. I see that now. Trust me, I would have stayed if humans wouldn't get stuck in time. I really wouldn't have gone back. I didn't want to, and yet I did. How much sense can I possibly make? Obviously none…_

            Alexa looked through the last view cards. If the last one, and the best one, was there, it was all a dream, and if not…

_…I really wanted to be trusted by all of you, but I don't think I did that. I mean, with all your friends maybe, but I think the difference is I didn't do so with Yami. And that hurts, since I wanted to be liked with him as well. Oh well, another thing to add to my list of bad experiences. But Yugi, I accomplished so much, and I hope you never forget that I will always care, and keep the faith…_

            Alexa passed through the last card. It wasn't there. It had all been real. All of it.

_…Peace out, Dude. Love always and forever, Alexa. PS. Tell everyone that I forgive them for treating me as they did, since I never truly said that it was okay. I really didn't mind. If it helped them respect humans more, then that's all that matters. Good bye, Yugi! Xoxo!_ Yugi couldn't believe it. He looked into the envelope, which held one certain card that was a favorite of Alexa's…

            Alexa sighed. The card her sister had gotten for her, the only holo-foil one she had, now belonged to Yugi…

            The card was Alexa's one holographic Maha Vailo.

            Yugi gently folded the letter and stuck it into his pocket. He put the card in the small compartment on his belt for his special cards, then reconsidered and placed it in his deck. He walked back towards his friends solemnly, ready to get on the ferry and off of the island.

            Alexa noticed her CD player, put on the headphones, and hit play. A song she hadn't had on any of her CD's played a song with a powerful message:

_Come stop your cryin', it'll be alright…_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight…_

_I will protect you from all around you…_

_I will be here, don't you cry…_

_For one so small, you seem so strong…_

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm…_

_This bond between us, can't be broken…_

_I will be here, don't you cry…_

_Cause you'll be in my heart…_

_Yes you'll be in my heart…_

_From this day on…_

_Now and forever more…_

_You'll be in my heart…_

_No matter what they say…_

_You'll be here in my heart…_

_Always…___

_Why can't the others 'stand the way we feel?_

_They just don't trust, what they can't explain…_

_I now we're different but, deep inside us…_

_We're not that different all…_

_And you'll be in my heart…_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart…_

_From this day on…___

_Now and forever more…_

_Don't listen to them, cause what do they know?_

_We need each other, to have to hold…_

_They'll see in time…_

_I know…_

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong…_

_I might not be with you, but you've got to hold on…_

_They'll see in time…I know…_

_We'll show them together…_

_Cause you'll be in my heart…_

_Believe me, you'll be in my heart…_

_I'll be there from this day on,_

_Now and forever more…_

_You'll be in my heart…_

_No matter what they say…_

_You'll be here in my heart…_

_Always…___

_Always, I'll be with you…_

_I'll be there for you always…_

_Always and always…___

_Just look over your shoulder…_

_Just look over your shoulder…_

_Just look over your shoulder…_

_I'll be there…always…_

Alexa, once she knew it was the ending, looked at the CD. On the CD it said, "To Alexa, Love Yugi." She couldn't believe it. Yugi had given her something…and she hadn't known! Then again, she'd done the same thing to Yugi…

Speaking of Yugi, time in cartoon world was moving once again, faster then human worlds time did. It was about five pm of the day Alexa had left. He'd been so quiet, and he wouldn't talk to anyone. Joey, Teã, Tristan, and even Bokura tried to help, but it was no use. Yugi, as soon as he got off the ferry and his grandpa had picked him up, told his grandpa what had happened. At first, Mr. Mutou was all "I told you so" towards Yugi, but then he realized how sad Yugi had grown. He realized that perhaps humans weren't so bad after all. Yugi locked himself in his room, and laid on his bed, but every time he closed his eyes he saw Alexa. He kept telling himself she was gone, and to move on…but he kept feeling so sorry for himself. Why hadn't he told her to stay with him, and that humans would be alright. Because, he told himself, that would be lying…Why hadn't he said to stay…he'd be saving the humans agony, since they're really only destroying themselves…which was pretty much true. He suddenly turned on his radio, and the song he heard was so closely related to him at the moment, it almost scared him: (I don't own the other song, which is You'll be in my heart, by Phil Collins on the Tarzan soundtrack. I don't know what this song is called…but I don't own it either, and it's on the Disney Jams CD, Volume 3, the first song.)

_Baby, set me free, from this misery…_

_I can take it no more…_

_Since you've ran away, nothings been the same…_

_Don't know what I'm livin' for…_

_Here I am so alone…_

_And there's nothing in this world I can do…_

_Until you're back here baby…_

_Miss you, want you, need you so…_

_Until you're back here baby, yeah…_

_There's a feeling inside, I want you to know…_

_You are the one and I can't…_

_Let you go…_

_So I told you lies…_

_Even made you cry…_

_Baby I was so wrong…_

_Girl I promise you, now my love is true…_

_This is where my heart belongs…_

_Cause__ I'm here, so alone…_

_And there's nothing in this world I can do…_

_Until you're back here baby…_

_Miss you, want you, need you so…_

_Until you're back here baby, yeah…_

_There's a feeling inside, I want you to know…_

_You are the one and I can't…_

_Let you go…_

_And I wonder…_

_Are you thinking of me, cause I'm thinking of you…_

_And I wonder…_

_Are you ever coming back in my life?_

_Cause__ I'm here, so alone…_

_And there's nothing in this world I can do…_

_Until you're back here, baby…_

_Miss you, want you, need you so…_

_Until you're back here baby, yeah…_

_There's a feeling inside, I want you to know…_

_You are the one and I can't…_

_Let you go…_

            Yugi turned off the radio. There was so much to think about…the song said "until", and until meant eventually…could it be the song had actually took this situation and played it out? No…it couldn't be…Alexa wouldn't have left if she didn't have to…and she would have stayed if she knew she could come back…

            Alexa was tired. She sat there, tears rolling silently down her cheek. She already regretted leaving. She knew eventually she'd have to just leave it behind…but did she have too? Wasn't there some way to get back? The whole situation reminded her of the song Mama Mia, which played in her headphones when she randomly selected one from her collection to play until morning. (I don't own this song, which is by the A teens…I don't really like them as much as other peoples…but they have songs that relate to the story…)

_I been cheated by you, since I don't know when…(_referring to cartoons in general)

_So I made up my mind, it must come to an end…_

_Look at me now…will I ever learn…_

_I don't know how…but I suddenly loose control…_

_That's the "fire" within my soul…_

_Just one look and I'll hear up a ring…_

_One more look and I'll forget everything…_

_Oh Oh…_

_Mama Mia, here I go again!_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mama Mia, that's the show again…_

_My, my, just how much I missed you…_

_"Yes!" said the broken hearted…(_referring to Teã)

_Blue, since the day we parted…_

_Why, why, did I ever let you go?_

_Mama Mia, now I really know…_

_My, My, I could never let you go…_

_I've heard things that were said, about things that you do…_

_I can't count all the times, that I told you were through…_

_And when you go, when you slam the door…_

_I think you know…that you won't be away to long…_

_You know that I'm not that strong…_

_Just one look and I'll hear up a ring…_

_One more look and I'll forget everything…_

_Oh Oh…_

_Mama Mia, here I go again…_

_My, my, how could I resist you?_

_Mama Mia, that's the show again…_

_Just how much I've missed you!_

_"Yes!" Said the broken hearted…_

_Blue, since the day we parted…_

_Why, why, did I ever let you go?_

_Mama Mia, now I really know…_

_My, my, I could never let you go…_

_Oh Oh…_

_Mama Mia, here I go again…_

_My, my, how could I resist you?_

_Mama Mia, that's the show again,_

_My, my, just how much I missed you!_

_"Yes!" said the broken hearted…_

_Blue, since the day we parted…_

_Why, why, did I ever let you go?_

_Mama Mia, now I really know…_

_My, my, I could never let you go…_

            Alexa sighed. She missed Yugi so much. The tears came stronger now, but she tried to keep from sobbing. It was only a little passed midnight, and she didn't want to wake anyone. She wondered how she'd cope with this in the morning, when everyone was up. If she told the truth, she would be considered crazy. Now she didn't want that for her birthday.

            In cartoon world, it was already early in the morning. It was only seven am, but the game shop Yugi's grandpa ran was already opened. Yugi was up, but still in his room. He decided he needed just one more day. One more day to re-coop.

            Alexa was laying in her bed. Now, although in different places, both Yugi and Alexa cried a tear in perfect unison.

            Alexa dug her face into her pillow, which had a picture of Yami on it. Then she sensed movement in her room. She sat up, and looked. It was Shadi!

Shadi- I see you decided to return.

Alexa- Yes I did. Now, what do you want?

Shadi- Well, remember what you said about heroes not having to suffer?

Alexa- Yeah, why? {thinking} I wonder how he knew I thought that? Oh well…

Shadi- Well it's true…

Alexa- You don't have to…what? It is?

Shadi- It's true. You'll get to see Yugi again.

Alexa- I will? Really!? When!?

Shadi- Now if you want. Or tomorrow. Or in a few days if you prefer…

Alexa- What do you mean? I can't go there voluntarily, can I?

Shadi- Not now, however, you have to learn a very important thing about yourself.

Alexa- Oh? What's that?

Shadi- That you are new history.

Alexa- Excuse me?

Shadi- You aren't actually in history…you are new. Which is why you are going to have a special gift…

Alexa- A millennium item?

Shadi- No. Millennium _powers_.

Alexa- Millennium powers?

Shadi- Yes. They will be very powerful, too.

Alexa- Really? How powerful?

Shadi- As powerful as all the millennium items put together.

Alexa- {thinks for a moment} So…how strong is that, exactly?

Shadi- Strong enough to do anything of your choosing…

Alexa- I could get used to that…but wait. Before I get all happy, what's the catch, I mean, that seems a bit generous to give with out a price.

Shadi- Yes it is. That's why, after 24 hours…

Alexa- {thinking} Not more twenty four hour periods!

Shadi- …you will forget you have the millennium power.

Alexa- So, I only have them for twenty four hours?

Shadi- No, you will have them from this moment forward…

Alexa- But they'll be useless if I forget them! What's the point of that?

Shadi- But, you can always get reminded by your friends.

Alexa- Oh, I get it! I have a day to tell people about my powers, and when its done, whenever I'll need to use them I'll just get reminded by them.

Shadi- Be careful, Alexa. Use your new powers wisely. {fades away}

Alexa- No, wait! I still have a question!

Shadi- Yes?

Alexa- If I forget I have them, how will I be able to travel back and forth?

Shadi- That's the one power you won't forget, that and being able to adjust the time that you are gone from here. {leaves}

Alexa- Yeah, but how…oh never mind! This'll be different. Wait, I want to go visit Yugi! Tell him all that just happened…but wait! After what happened, I'll be embarrassing myself! And what if someone {cough} like Teã {cough} caught him on the rebound? I'll be heart broken! Oh well, I guess I'll do it any way…

            Alexa got out of bed, and stood up. She closed her eyes, and began to concentrate on getting to Yugi's. She felt the power begin to work, as the Millennium symbol appeared on her head. Unlike the usual Millennium Symbol, this one was multi colored, and glowed twice as bright. That's when the portal came in front of her!

Shadi- {fades in…when is he going to leave?} I see you've already mastered your Millennium Powers.

Alexa- Huh? Yeah…I guess I did…well, I'm off! Good bye! {goes through the portal}

Shadi- Wait! You forgot to…close the portal. Oh well, I'll guess I'll let her go _this_ time…{closes the portal and leaves}

            Alexa's heart was filled with excitement as she went through the portal. She gradually became animated, and then she felt almost like she'd been pushed through the thing when she fell in front of the game shop, where Yugi lived. She stood up, and brushed herself off. She was in the same out fit as before. The sign on the door said "Open", so she walked on in.

Grandpa- Good morning! Can I help you?

            Alexa remembered that Mr. Mutou had never seen Alexa animated, but she was curious on how long it'd take him to guess who she was.

Alexa- Good morning, Mr. Mutou! Is Yugi around?

Grandpa- I'm sorry, have we met before?

Alexa- We have…but I was in a different skin…

Grandpa- What the… {smiles} Oh I know who you are! Nice to see you again, Alexa! Yugi will be very happy to see you!

Alexa- Yeah, I'll be happy to see him again too!

Grandpa- He's upstairs in his room…but will he recognize you?

Alexa- {nods} I turned animated before I left…he knows who I am.

Grandpa- Go on up, he's been locked up in his room for almost two days.

Alexa- Really? Sheesh, in my world, I've only been gone for a few minutes in my world. It's a wonder me and Yugi are the same age, well, almost…

            With that, Alexa walked up the stairs to Yugi's room, and knocked on the door. When she did that, Yugi's only reply was "Come back later, I don't want to talk right now." Alexa, still not saying anything, knocked again. This time Yugi was angry, and said "Go away! Leave me alone!" Alexa then used her new Millennium Powers to open the lock. She quietly stepped in, and saw Yugi laying on his bed, his face buried in his pillow. She walked in and sat down on a chair by his desk. Yugi sat up and turned towards Alexa.

Yugi- I said, I don't feel like…talking…Alexa? How did, what did? Is that really you.

Alexa- Yep! That'd be me.

Yugi- How did you get here, and manage to open my door? It was locked wasn't it?

Alexa- Well, you see, Shadi came, and then he gave me the Millennium Powers…

Yugi- Who gave you what?

Alexa- Shadi gave me the Millennium Powers, which are as strong as all the Items put together, except in twenty four hours, I'll forget I even had them…

Yugi- But, if you forget about them, what's the point in having them?

Alexa- I asked the same thing. You see, that's where you and the others come in; you guys remind me about them. Then, I'll be able to use them.

Yugi- Alexa, I'm so glad you're back!

Alexa- I'm glad to be back! {Yugi and Alexa hug}

Yugi- This calls for a celebration!

Alexa- It does? I don't want to intrude.

Yugi- Nonsense! Everyone will be glad to see you!

Alexa- What about Yami?

Yugi- Um…I'm not sure.

Yami- {comes out of puzzle, next to Yugi as his spirit thing…} I still don't trust her, even if she did save you.

Alexa- {is able to see Yami without her powers} O.O;;;

Yugi- Alexa…is something wrong?

Alexa- {nods} I can…see…Yami! With out my powers! O.O;;;

Yugi/Yami- {gasp}

Yami- {thinks towards Alexa} So…can you hear me too?

Alexa- O.O;;;O.O;;;{thinking} Yes…can you hear me?

Yami- {out loud} Clearly.

Yugi- Did I miss something here?

Yami- Alexa is able to communicate telepathically, just as we do.

Yugi- {looks at Alexa} You can?

Alexa- O.O;;; Yes! I…I didn't know I could…I swear I didn't try…It just…worked…I didn't mean to be able to invade your two's…uh…thoughts. I'm sorry…

Yugi- It's not your fault…do you think Shadi did that to you?

Alexa- Maybe, but I'll use my Millennium powers to make it so it only works when either you want to talk to me, or vice versa. Unless…you don't really care.

            At the same time Yugi said, "I don't", Yami said "I do mind."

Alexa- You two shouldn't have to share your thoughts with me unless you want to. I'll change it right now. {does funky Millennium Symbol on her forehead, and fixes it}

Yugi- Thanks. I think…

Alexa- I'd buy us the burgers…but I left my money at home, since I was so worried about coming to see you again.

Yugi- That's ok! I'll call everyone and tell them the news, like I said before, I'll pay.

Alexa- Alright! Sounds good to me!

Yugi- Yeah!

            So Yugi called Joey, Tristan, and Teã over to meet him and Alexa, then they went to a restaurant to buy burgers. They had a good time. While Alexa, Joey, and Tristan argued over who was cooler, Yugi went to throw out his trash, and Teã followed.

Teã- Hey, Yugi…Um, do you like Alexa?

Yugi- Um, maybe…just a little bit…why?

Teã- Um, no…I was just wondering, is all…

Yugi- {sighs}

Teã- What's wrong?

Yugi- I don't know…I kind of wanted to get Alexa something, but I still don't know what she'd want…

Teã- I think I might know…

Yugi- I have a bad feeling about this idea…

Teã- {whispers to Yugi}

Yugi- Oh, boy…

LATER….

Alexa- Hey, Yugi what are we doing here?

Yugi- You'll see… {thinking} I can't believe I'm doing this}

            Suddenly from nowhere, the song, "The Cotton-Eye Joe" played from nowhere. (I don't own the cotton eye Joe.) Now, unbeknownst to everyone, the cotton eye joe was both Yugi's and Alexa's school dance. (Yes, my school has a "school dance") Now what happened next was extremely amusing, well, for Alexa that is…Yugi started doing the dance! He blushed, but Alexa quickly joined in, making him feel better. He gave a look like, "Where did you learn the Cotton-Eye Joe". Alexa thought towards Yugi, "It's the school dance, back home. What about you?" Yugi telepathically replied "Really? Same here!" Then, out of nowhere, Teã came in and began to do it. "I didn't want to miss out!" Teã yelled. Joey and Tristan also walked up from nowhere, saw everyone doing it, said "Ah, what the heck?" and joined in. They all had a great time, and were tired when the song ended, and everyone landed in a heap on the ground. (They were in the middle of a random field, don't ask…)

Alexa- {laughs} That was fun!

Joey- Eh, it was okay…

Tristan- I hate country…

Teã- It's country?

Tristan- I dunno…

Alexa- Man, I'm beat…

Yugi- Um, Alexa, that was for you…

Alexa- Aw, really? Thanks a lot Yugi! {hugs}

Yugi- {smiles}

            And with that, the whole gang had learned about Alexa's powers. It was strange to them, but they all liked it just the same. Now, Alexa was trusted by everyone…except Yami. However, that's a whole other story! And with that, Alexa switched periodically between Cartoon and human world. However, she preferred it there in cartoon world with her friends…And as for Teã…let's just say she'll have to work harder to get Yugi! Because it looks like Alexa's got his heart, and Yugi's got hers.

.,.,,.,.,.,.,,..,,..,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,..,.,.,,.,.,.,,.,.,..,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

TCG- ABSOLUTE DONENESS! COMPLETE! FINISHED! I ran out of words for, that's it for now, folks! Be sure to look for my next story, titled YuGiOh! Alexa Added 2! The next story is somewhat of a final intro story, but it'll be interesting, I promise. And after that, the real fun begins!

Yugi- Yeah, can we do our surprise?

TCG- Okay, then!

Yugi- We have one final contest thing…whoever reviews to this chapter before the second story comes out, you'll be on TCG's list of winner peoples! But, there's one more rule: you must read Alexa's poem, Hikari no Yami, and actually read it, since it's not that long, and review to it! If you do, you'll be added to TCG's coveted list of winner peoples!

TCG- I'm not sure if it's really considered coveted…but oh well! Now, the fun begins! You see we will be having the best moments out of both my story, and my SOS. I'm not sure about you, but I think it's going to be fun!

Yugi- It will be, don't worry! Ooh, can I pick the first moment?

TCG- All right, just remember we're doing it in chronological order.

Yugi- Yeah! Uh, what's chronolically…what did you say?

TCG- We're doing it in time order from beginning to end.

Yugi- Oh, okay! {looks at first chapter} Ooh, how about this little tid bit, when I first come in: {begin flashback}

TCGgirl124 (I will nickname myself Tgirl to make it easier)-So, how'd you like it Yugi?

Yugi-It was ok, I guess. Hey, can I have that Kit Kat bar you were talking about?

Tgirl-No, remember the last time you had human food? You got sick.

Yugi-Please?!

Tgirl-No! But you can have the cartoon part of it, that way you won't get sick.

Yugi-The last time I had the cartoon part of candy, it was flavorless!

Tgirl-That's because that food was flavorless.

Yugi-Oh…Ok I'll take it then!{smiles like "I knew that}

Tgirl-{sweat drop} Here you go.

Yugi-Yay!

Tgirl-Well while Yugi is-

Yugi-{making loud crunchy noises while eating Kit Kat}

{end flashback}

Yugi- Wow, that is all typed up and bunched together…and you actually typed most of your name!

TCG- I know, I can't believe I did! So, what you witnessed is when Yugi first came in, and how he got hooked on Kit Kat bars.

Yugi- {eating a Kit Kat bar} Yummy!

TCG- Well, since you got to pick the last one, I'll do it this time. {looks at the second chapter}Ooh, this one is the candidate for Yugi's bravest act in my SOS. {start flashback}

Yugi-It needs chocolate, namely Kit Kats!

TCG-What is it with you and choco- hey! That's not a half bad idea!

Yugi-Really? {yelling in joy} More chocolate from the story!

TCG-Except Alexa's the one with the sweet tooth!

Yugi-NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TCG-{snickers} Well, I know this chapter was short, but that's cause I wanna post it, and I hafta get offline. You better R&R, or next chapter, it's five reviews before I will post the next chapter! {laughs evilly, people scream in background. Yugi saves day by sticking a Kit Kat bar in TCG's mouth.}

{end flash back}

TCG- I can't believe how evil I was back then…

Yugi- Or how heroic I was, er, is…

TCG- Am, try am…

Yugi- Or how heroic I am. Hey, it worked!

TCG- No, really?

Yugi- Yeah it did! Now, it's time for me to see about the third chapter…{looks at third chapter} Okay, this qualifies as the best one-liner {start flashback}

Yugi- Hot chocolate, Kit Kat bars, I'm good for about another 20 minutes! {smiles sarcastically}

TCG- I knew you had Kit Kat bars!!!! {sighs}

{end flashback}

TCG- I just added what I had said afterwards, for no apparent reason. This is fun, seeing some of our best moments.

Yugi- Yeah, it is! For those of you still reading, giant pixie stixs and your soda of choice!

TCG- Your turn for the next…something or other…

Yugi- Oh, yeah! {reads chapter 4}Okay, this is the most "un proper English" in a single sentence. {start flash back}

Joey- Well, why don't ya bring her ova? Me and da gang were gonna spend da night out in da forest by duelist kingdom!

{end flash back}

TCG- Glad that they're no teachers reading this…either that or I hope they don't mind!

Yugi- I know! They would go crazy!

TCG- Yeah, I know! Any ways, it's my turn for chapter 5! {looks through chapter 5} Okay, these are several pieces, the first one is from my SOS, the ones in the middle are from the story, and the ending is from the SOS. This gets the reward for the craziest Kit Kat part in my story, and craziest non-Kit Kat part. So, here they are {start flashback}

First SOS:

TCG- Do you have something more interesting planned to talk about?

Yugi- YES!!! I gave up Kit Kat bars…

TCG- WHAT???!!!??? Yuge, you can't! That's half of this fanfic!

Yugi- { continuing } …temporarily, so I can solve the almighty question…

TCG- Why do fools fall in Love?

Yugi- NOO!! How many licks does it take to get to the tootsie center of a tootsie pop! Even though, that is a good question!

TCG- Oh, well as soon as you start counting, I'll interrupt you so you will never know…MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! {people stare } Uh, sorry, I just had chocolate milk. {grins widely} Mmmm, chocolate!  

Yugi- Interrupting me won't help! I got this! { holds up what looks like one of those things that spin the lollipop around when you press the button }

TCG- O.o What in darn heck is THAT????

Yugi- The official Tootsie Pop LICK-O-METER!!!! You stick in the lollipop, and as you lick it, it keeps count on the LCD screen!

TCG- Do you know what an LCD screen is? { asks knowing that he won't know the answer }

Yugi- Yes, I mean, no, I mean, I don't know!

TCG- It's a liquid crystal display, aka, that little screen with the numbers that…Hey, wait! That's mine!!! I just got that today at shop rite! (I don't own shop rite)

Yugi- Oh yeah, it is. Um, what am I doing?

TCG- Obviously, coming back from a sugar high, from oh say, Kit Kat bars?

Yugi- Oh, yeah { laughs nervously }

Actually Story:

Joey- So, Alexis…

Alexa- Alex-a! Not Alexis, Alex-a!

Joey- So, Alex-a, what do you want to do to us, er, I mean, while you're here. I heard you duel?

Alexa- Yes, I do. And back at home I was pretty good at it, too!

Joey- Well then, why don't we…

Tristan- Come on! The boats about to leave!

            So, they all ran aboard the ferry, quite franticly at that, I mean, the boat was leaving!

Tea- Come on, Yugi! Run! I know you have short stubby legs, but that doesn't mean you can't run faster!

Yugi- It's not my fault! {speeds up, and trips, skinning his knee} Oww! :{

Alexa- Come on Yuge! {drags half limping Yugi to the boat, that is now leaving the dock}

Tristan- Not on my watch! {picks up Yugi, throws Yugi on boat, giving him another scraped up knee} You can run, Alexis! Yugi tells us you're on the track and field team!

Alexa- WHEN DID HE TELL YOU THAT?!?! AND MY NAMES ALEXA NOT ALEXIS! {not paying attention runs into girl}

Girl- Excuse me sir or madam would you like to buy a Kit Kat? (Kit Kats aren't mine but the girl is!} wait you aren't a cartoon! You are a human! Go on that boat now! DO NOT COME BACK!

Alexa- I WAS ABOUT TO, SIR OR MADAM! GOOD DAY! NO KITKATS TODAY! THANKS! {runs on to boat, makes it barely, scrapes up knee.}

Yugi- YOU RAN INTO A KITKAT  SALESMAN AND YOU DID NOT GET ME ONE!

Alexa- Well I don't have any money. {just then ticket person comes} Ummm… Yugi you are the best character in the world will you lend me money? {smiles mysteriously, reaches into back pocket and pulls out a wad of cash} Never mind, that's where that went!

A LITTLE LATER…

Just then, a Kit Kat sales man comes up to Yugi.

Salesman- Excuse me Sir or Madam…

Yugi- DO I LOOK LIKE A SIR, OR A MADAM TO YOU??????!!!!???

Salesman- Oh, sorry. Excuse Madam… {Yugi blushes and becomes tense}

Alexa- {bends down and whispers to salesman} It's a boy, his name is Yugi, not Yugia! Now, here's a dollar, gimme a Kit Kat bar, and shoo!

Ending SOS:

TCG- KIT KAT BARS AREN'T MINE! SO ALL YOU HERSHEY LAW SUIT PEOPLE GO AWAY!!!!!!

Law suit people- AWWWWWWW!!!!!!

{end flash back}

TCG- Sorry that was so long…I'll try and make the rest shorter…but I love that chapter! In case you didn't notice, I was on a sugar high when I wrote it, and my friend was helping me too, so a lot of it was her idea!

Yugi- MORE RANDOM SUGAR!!!!!! {throws random sugary things around}

TCG- Wee! Sugar! AND Pepsi!!!! All is good!

Yugi- OOH! It's my turn, now! Let's see…{looks through chapter 6} Ooh, this is about the un-likely instruments that everyone can play: {start flashback}

Joey- I can play electric bass!

Tea- Ok, so we have one lame instrumentalist…

Joey- Grrr, it's not lame!

Tristan- I can play the drum set!

Tea- I can play keyboard! I think…

Yugi- I can play electric guitar!

All- stare 

Alexa- You can play electric guitar?

Yugi- Umm, not in a while, but yeah!

Tea- All we need is a singer… everyone looks at Alexa 

Alexa- What!? Me? I can't sing, well, I can't sing well!

Tea- So? Almost no rock bands have good singers! It's all in the attitude!

{end flashback}

Yugi- I like electric guitar!

TCG- Me too. Too bad I can't play…since it's a lot cooler then the stupid clarinet! Uh, sorry, random self note thingy…

Yugi- {sighs}

TCG- So, are you people still with us? Yeah? Good! Cause it's my turn. Hey, that's where that went! {blows party horn} Okay, now, let's see about chapter seven…{looks through chapter seven} Okay, this is the award for the worst sense of humor at the worst time possible: {begin flash back}

What happened next was completely random. Yami summoned the Dark Magician, aka Yugi. Alexa began laughing hysterically, and everyone just stared at her. She managed to get the words "Yugi, short, Dark Magician, tall!" She just was standing there bending over because her sides hurt from laughing so long. Finally, she stopped, but only after about five minutes of laughing. She said her end-of-laughing-streak line, which was 'Oh jeez!' When she found everyone staring at her, she blushed and said "What? Am I the only one with a sense of humor around here?" Everyone just looked at her like "Is this a good time to be laughing?" She said sorry, and sat near the back of the table thing.

{end flash back}

Yugi- I like that part!

TCG- Me too! I cracked up when I typed it, then again, I am easily able to amuse myself. I dunno why, it's a strange gift.

Yugi- Okay, my turn, for chapter 8! {looks through} Okay, this is for the most cliché idea that backfires. This is pretty good: {starts flashback}

Alexa- runs up at the door 

Guard Guy(G.G.)- Stop it, right there! You need an invitation to enter the building!

Alexa- Are you serious? How can you stand being out side, are you wack?

G.G.- What are you talking about?

Alexa- What are you talking about?! It's all over the news!

G.G.- What is?

Alexa- sighs The rabid raccoon family that was left on this island?

G.G.- There is no rabid raccoon… theres an unplanned rustling in the bushes 

Alexa- assumes it is part of the plan Yup, I'm really lying! real rabid raccoon family pops out of bushes 

G.G.- into walkie talkie thingy Everyone inside! There's a rabid raccoon family!

Alexa- thinking What a sec, a hologram couldn't…eep! They are real!

G.G.- opens door, runs inside 

Alexa- follows G.G. 

{end flashback}

TCG- I love that part, "Eep! They are real!"

Yugi- I like it too, that's why I picked it! KIT KAT BARS FOR ALL!!!!

TCG- {laughs} This is great! Anyways, now from chapter 9, {scans chapter nine}All righty, here it is, greatest none-Yugi guest appearance! {start flashback}

TCG- sweat drop What ever…Hey peoples, Thanks for the reviews I've been getting. I'm sorry the story kind of took this unexpected twist, I hope you like it. Anyways, keep the reviews coming! If you don't like the story anymore cause of what I make happen…

Yami- You will have to answer to me!

TCG- Yami?! Where did you come from?!

Yami- The puzzle.

TCG- I know that but…oh never mind…wanna say the disclaimer?

Yami- Ok…what's the disclaimer?

TCG- It's the thingy that says we don't own YuGiOh, but I own me, and that we don't own Kit Kat bars…

Yami- Is a Kit Kat bar one of those chocolate things that Yugi's always eating because of you?

TCG- Uh, yes… thinking I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, he's not happy! I ANGERED A PHAROAH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!!!

Yami- TCGgirl124 does not own YuGiOh or Kit Kat bars. She does own Alexa. Is that the disclaimer?

TCG- Wow, you said that really good!

Yami- It wasn't very hard to do.

TCG- shrugs Hey, I know! Do you wanna duel?

Yami- I am warning you I won't be easy to beat…

TCG- I don't plan on beating you…I just wanna see how long I can last.

Yami- Alright. Lets duel…

{end flash back}

Yugi- Yami said the disclaimer so well, it was almost as good as me!

TCG- I know! {twirls a twirly thingy} Ooh, the pretty-ness…uh, I mean, Yuge, your turn!

Yugi- Yeah! The first double-digit chapter, 10! {looks through} Okay, this is for the bravest thing Alexa did during her duel with Pegasus. {start flash back}

Inside the puzzle, Alexa wasn't recovering like she did the last time. Yugi, who had saw what happened on the field, quickly came inside the puzzle to make sure she was alright. She wasn't, she was laying there motionless…

Yugi- Alexa, are you okay?! Please, say something!

Alexa- Yugi…let me go out there…as the Dark Magician…

Yugi- What?

Alexa- You…I might not be able to save you…my deck I mean…we both shouldn't have to suffer…please…let me go out there…I need to…I got you into this mess, and I swear I'm going to get you out…

Yugi- No! Alexa…I can't! I just can't!

Alexa- shouts louder then expected You have to! more gently Please…you…and Yami…I…I am destroying your bond…let me go…now…just do it…please…

Yugi- begins to cry Alexa! No! I-I'll be ok…trust me!

Alexa- shakes head I'm not sure. Besides, I'm going!

Yugi- No, no you won't!

            However, even though she herself didn't know how she did it, she was now the Dark Magician. She fell to her knees…she wasn't entered into the duel as a monster, so even when she was one the shadows were still getting her.

{end flashback}

TCG- WHY ARE THEY SO CRUEL? SHE"S ONLY TRYING TO HELP!!!! Uh sorry…random note thingy again…

Yugi- That part is so dramatic!

TCG- I know…speaking of drama, what genres do you think my story should be? I'm not sure if it should be the action/adventure/humor that it is. Not that I care…I'm just curious.

Yugi- It's your turn again!

TCG- WEEE!!! Sorry, I had to do that! Anyhow, what are we on? Chapter 11? Alrighty then…how about this, the prize for the most backfired move ever played. {starts flashback}

Pegasus- I will, but only because you asked for it! I activate my face down card, Ultimate Offering!

Alexa- {telling Yugi/Yami} That's not good! Now he can summon as many monsters as he wants, but he has to pay 500 life points for each!

Yugi- {telling Yami/Alexa} Why would he activate it now? He should have summoned a monster regularly first!

Alexa- What a dumb white…(Get it? Dumb blond, dumb white? Ok, sorry, my attempt at a joke…)

Pegasus- So, I summon four other monsters, all in defense mode! So my life points, although at only 2,100, are completely safe!

Yami- {chuckles} Not quite, Pegasus!

Pegasus- What?!

Yami- Behold! The trap card known as Just Desserts!

Pegasus- Oh no! No oh no, oh no! There must be something I can do…no! No!

Yami- It deals 500 points of damage to your life points…for each monster you have on the field! Pegasus, the shadows are getting to you! You were so wrapped up in protecting your life points, you forgot that more then just monsters can deplete your life points! Now, you must return all of…{Alexa takes over since the shadows are gone} my friends to there bodies, as was bargained!

{end flashback}

Yugi- Goes to tell you when your greedy for something, it's always the bad thing to do!

TCG- Yeah, that's why you are always safe with a "Just Desserts" In your deck!

Yugi- Speaking of desserts…cookies! {throws cookies around}

TCG- Yum! Your turn Yugi!

Yugi- {mumbles} Okay…{swallows} This is the reward for the most romantic part in the whole story, which is in chapter 12…{start flashback}

Alexa- Yes. And now…I'm about to leave the only true friends I ever had, just to save the world. I thought even the greatest hero shouldn't have to suffer this much!

Yugi- Alexa…

Alexa- {sobs}

Yugi- Alexa, don't cry. Please don't cry…

Alexa- {between sobs} I…I can't help myself…I'm just too sensitive!...I can't live without you Yugi!...But without me…my world won't live! {sobs harder}

Yugi- Alexa…{has tears in his eyes, but isn't crying…yet} You don't have to be here in order for us to be friends…

Alexa- Oh, Yugi! {hugs Yugi, and tries to stop crying…but every time Yugi speaks, more tears form}

Yugi- Alexa…remember…it's your choice. It'll all be alright in the end…

Alexa- {still holding on to Yugi, but stops crying} You're so sure every thing will turn out to be a happy ending…I wish I could be that optimistic…

Yugi- It's alright, Alexa…I'm here now…I'm here now…

            Alexa started rocking back and forth in Yugi's arms. It felt so right to her, she wondered if he felt the same. She knew eventually she'd have to leave, but why now? Even if she had one more hour…she knew it'd be enough to have talked to him long enough to know what she wanted…and for him to know about her. She realized although Yugi and her were both the same height, he held a tight embrace. She smiled. It felt right. She didn't want to leave. But she knew, deep down, that she had too. She kept rocking, getting the most out of the moment, tears silently rolling down her cheeks. She didn't know it, but Yugi had tears rolling down his too. Finally she let go…and wiped away the tears, and gave Yugi just enough time to wipe his away before she saw. Alexa had just had a slight glimpse of him rubbing his eyes…was it possible that he liked her? What about Teã? Then again, she always knew that Teã was too rambunctious for him. Yugi was the first to break the silence.

Yugi- What's that?

Alexa- What's wha…oh!

            In front of them, a large portal appeared, and it looked just like it had before, like a purple snow storm. She had five minutes before it closed. Just five minutes to decide.

Alexa- That…that would be the portal.

Yugi- I…I sort of knew that somehow…

            They looked at each other. Alexa ran right into Yugi's arms, and said a chorus of goodbyes, and don't-forget-me's, and Yugi muttered the same back to her.

Alexa- Don't forget me Yugi! Please don't!

Yugi- How can I forget you?

Alexa- {smiles} I'll collect all of your DVD's, and never miss a show, and I'll never stop watching YuGiOh!

Yugi- I'll miss you Alexa!

Alexa- I'll miss you too, Yugi!

            Alexa walked over to the portal, and then ran back for one last embrace with Yugi. This time, Yugi was the one who started the gentle rocking. Slowly, Alexa broke away, turned towards the portal, and paused. She turned around and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush deep red.

Alexa- I wouldn't have done that, if I had been able to see you again.

Yugi- Uh…thanks…

            Alexa looked down at her feet, she was about to turn around, when Yugi stepped up, and kissed Alexa back…but this time, it was on her lips! It wasn't any fancy kiss, but it was enough to make Alexa blush even redder then Yugi did, and make her feel like she'd fall. She embraced him one last time.

Yugi- I wouldn't have down that if I was going to see you again.

Alexa- Good…good bye…good bye Yugi.

Yugi- I …good bye…I won't forget you.

            Alexa had tears in her eyes. Her heart sank as she placed one foot in the portal. The tears came strolling down. Inside she felt bitter-sweetness…she was saving the world, but leaving behind the greatest person she'd ever met. She knew she would collapse as soon as she was out of Yugi's sight. She stepped in with her other foot.

Alexa- I'll never forget you, Yugi!

Yugi- I'll never forget you!

            So both of the friends waved there final goodbyes, both with tears in there eyes, and sadness in there hearts.

TCG- THE SADNESS! It's so beautiful…

Yugi- Well, since we had the sad part, we have to have the happy ending!

TCG- We just did that in this chapter!

Yugi- Please…I bet with this big long SOS they've forgotten already…

TCG- Alright, for this chapter, the happy ending…again! {start flashback}

Alexa's heart was filled with excitement as she went through the portal. She gradually became animated, and then she felt almost like she'd been pushed through the thing when she fell in front of the game shop, where Yugi lived. She stood up, and brushed herself off. She was in the same out fit as before. The sign on the door said "Open", so she walked on in.

Grandpa- Good morning! Can I help you?

            Alexa remembered that Mr. Mutou had never seen Alexa animated, but she was curious on how long it'd take him to guess who she was.

Alexa- Good morning, Mr. Mutou! Is Yugi around?

Grandpa- I'm sorry, have we met before?

Alexa- We have…but I was in a different skin…

Grandpa- What the… {smiles} Oh I know who you are! Nice to see you again, Alexa! Yugi will be very happy to see you!

Alexa- Yeah, I'll be happy to see him again too!

Grandpa- He's upstairs in his room…but will he recognize you?

Alexa- {nods} I turned animated before I left…he knows who I am.

Grandpa- Go on up, he's been locked up in his room for almost two days.

Alexa- Really? Sheesh, in my world, I've only been gone for a few minutes in my world. It's a wonder me and Yugi are the same age, well, almost…

            With that, Alexa walked up the stairs to Yugi's room, and knocked on the door. When she did that, Yugi's only reply was "Come back later, I don't want to talk right now." Alexa, still not saying anything, knocked again. This time Yugi was angry, and said "Go away! Leave me alone!" Alexa then used her new Millennium Powers to open the lock. She quietly stepped in, and saw Yugi laying on his bed, his face buried in his pillow. She walked in and sat down on a chair by his desk. Yugi sat up and turned towards Alexa.

Yugi- I said, I don't feel like…talking…Alexa? How did, what did? Is that really you.

Alexa- Yep! That'd be me.

Yugi- How did you get here, and manage to open my door? It was locked wasn't it?

Alexa- Well, you see, Shadi came, and then he gave me the Millennium Powers…

Yugi- Who gave you what?

Alexa- Shadi gave me the Millennium Powers, which are as strong as all the Items put together, except in twenty four hours, I'll forget I even had them…

Yugi- But, if you forget about them, what's the point in having them?

Alexa- I asked the same thing. You see, that's where you and the others come in; you guys remind me about them. Then, I'll be able to use them.

Yugi- Alexa, I'm so glad you're back!

Alexa- I'm glad to be back! {Yugi and Alexa hug}

{end flashback}

Yugi- Okay, I'm happy now!

TCG- Good! Wow…right now, this is 28 pages long!

Yugi- Ooh, I wonder if we can make it thirty…

TCG- {shrugs} I dunno…

Yugi- More random candy stuffs!

TCG- Yeah! Let the hyperness return! Rock on!

Yugi- {smiles}

TCG- Okay, so please review, it took me forever to do this final chapter! Please tell me how you liked it, the story I mean. Oh, and I decided that I will skip the whole "second intro" story, since it only makes things harder on my part, so the next chapter will be a full blown story!

Yugi- Cool!

TCG- I hope so! Also…please, I hope I didn't bore you with the whole re-cap of the story. I thought it was cool, but tell me if it's just annoying. But say so gently please. I hurt easily….

Yugi- If they do, I'll make Yami do something to them!

TCG- Uh…okay, I think…And should I continue with the whole Kit Kat bar idea, or go with a new something or other? Like it could be another candy…or anything really…

Yugi- You mean, I might have to give up Kit Kat bars…{does big eyes}

TCG- Only what the majority says…

Yugi- People, save me and my Kit Kat bars please!

TCG- {sweatdrops} Yeah…but anyways, it's time to say good bye for the last time…

Yugi- Ooh! Let's make it a game, we each say one way of "Good bye", until someone can't think of one.

TCG- You just want to do that because this very sentence is on the 29th chapter, and you want to go to 30 pages…

Yugi- Yeah…

TCG- But anyway, it sounds like a good idea, let's do it, you start!

Yugi- Goodbye.

TCG- Bye.

Yugi- Adios.

TCG- Yasuragi auto datesha!

Yugi- Bon voyage!

TCG- See ya!

Yugi- Later!

TCG- Peace out!

Yugi- Peace out dude!

TCG- Later, much!

Yugi- Comitchiwa!

TCG- Bye Bye!

Yugi- Uh…I'm making like a ball and bounce?

TCG- -.-;;; {cracks up} That was funny! That is SO not you!

Yugi- I win!

TCG- But, huh…whatever….

Yugi- {grins}

TCG- Well, Yugi, we're almost on the thirtieth page, that's the most pages I've ever typed ever!

Yugi- I AM GOING TO TALK IN CAPS TO TAKE UP SPACE SO I CAN BE THE FIRST TO BE ON THE THIRTIETH PAGE!!!!!!!! Yeah, it worked!

TCG- Cool, well people, before I get complete writers block, I'm signing out…Ooh, that's what I could have said!

Yugi- {mockingly} Ha, ha!

TCG- What ever, well, look for my next chapter, YuGiOh! Alexa Added 2! And, I'm not sure if it'll fit in the title, but if it does, it'll also have an actual title on it. If it works, you'll see what I mean. Well, Peace Out Dudes!

Yugi- I'll be there too, so good bye for now!

TCG- Don't forget to review! Talk to you later!

Yugi- You could of said that too…

 


End file.
